


Addiction

by Reymas



Series: Аддикция [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Тесей попадает в плен в Нурменгард. Кинки, дарк, психологическое, сексуальное и физическое насилие.Theseus is captured in Nurmengard. Kinks, darkside, psychological, sexual and physical abuse.





	1. Я расскажу тебе сказку

**Author's Note:**

> Текст включает в себя драбблы "Я расскажу тебе сказку" и "Качели" (по сути, они являются первыми главами)  
> The text includes the drabbles "I'll tell you a story" and "Swings" (in fact, they are the first chapters)  
> Авторские фаноны для этого фика.  
> 1) Гуннар имеет психологию твари – иерархичность, линейность, уважение права силы. Уважает Геллерта как вожака. К остальным относится либо как к младшим, либо как к равным, но несколько туповатым. Ласковый свиноеб. Владеет невербальной магией.  
> 2) Тесей – темпераментный упрямый баран. Имеет психологические травмы и ПТСР, хотя это неочевидно.  
> 3) Абернети – едва самый проницательный и умный в этой компании. Сучка и не парится по этому поводу, берет от жизни что хочет. Разбирается в психологии баранов и свиноебов.  
> 4) Кэрроу – жесткая и чОткая леди, палач, всегда сохраняет ясность ума. Предана Геллерту до печенок.  
> 5) Геллерт – манипулятор, сабмиссив, весьма коварен. Имеет свои планы на Тесея и не хочет ссориться с Гуннаром, когда можно просто взять обоих сразу.  
> 6) Куини – неуверенный дарксайд. Старательно отстраняется от всего этого, но ее не спрашивают.  
> 7) Криденс – эмпатичный, растерянный. Имеет мнение и не боится его высказывать (когда вспоминает, что уже пора перестать поджимать хвост). В иерархию аколитов старается не влезать.
> 
> Сайдстори - Секретарь Маммоны https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094577

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку? — Абернети с видимым усилием пытался разжать челюсти Тесея. Цепи все еще крепко держали того, но остаться без руки очень не хотелось. Тесей сверкал глазами и рычал, как любимые звери его брата, но для таких зверей и придуман намордник. — Сказку о правильном мальчике, который всегда хотел быть идеальным.

Зубы Тесея щелкнули возле самой кожи, и Абернети отскочил, отдернув руку. Но торжество сил добра долго не продлилось, Тесей с хрипом согнулся от меткого пинка в солнечное сплетение. Еще секунда, и в его губы врезался холодный металл. Торжествующий Абернети застегнул пряжку ремня на затылке прежде, чем Тесей смог выплюнуть узкую пластинку трензеля. Теперь он был взнуздан, как лошадь, и к колечкам удил уже пристегивали поводья.

— Так вот, — слегка запыхавшийся Абернети на всякий случай проверил кандалы. Аврор остается аврором, даже когда он без палочки и связан. Впрочем, это только добавляло остроты. — Правильным может быть только тот человек, который вовремя умер. Иначе рано или поздно ему придется столкнуться с тем, что слишком выходит за рамки узаконенной праведности.

Закрепив ремни не только вокруг головы, но и вокруг шеи, Абернети на пробу потянул за поводья, с удовлетворением ощутив чужое сопротивление. Голый, со скованными ногами и связанными за спиной руками, Тесей все еще был горд. Но и он вынужден будет пойти туда, куда его ведут.

Особенно если перехватить его под уздцы — так, чтобы кулак со стиснутыми в нем ремнями упирался в нежную кожу под подбородком. Рычание отдалось в костяшке указательного пальца. Тесей мотнул головой и ударил Абернети плечом, отталкивая от себя подальше. Да, даже связанным аврор остается аврором. Еще одна попытка сдвинуть его с места увенчалась тем, что Абернети сам едва не оказался на полу. Полный ярости взгляд серо-зеленых глаз столкнулся с таким же — но синих.

— Что у вас тут? — Гуннар Гриммсон вырос на пороге камеры бесшумно, будто бы соткавшись из окружающей холодной темноты. Сверкающие глаза Тесея его явно не впечатлили, он смотрел на того, как смотрят на собственность.

Впрочем, почему — как? Его предки, бороздившие соленые земли лебедей, считали пленников законной добычей. Скамандер хорошо дрался, но был недостаточно умелым, чтобы защитить свою свободу.

Но схватить Тесея не удалось и Гриммсону — сперва помешал не успевший вовремя отдернуть руку Абернети, потом и сам Тесей ухитрился отскочить в сторону, невзирая на ножные кандалы. Впрочем, его это не спасло, и он рухнул на пол, зашипев сквозь зубы и трензель. Гуннар выдохнул и буквально отставил сунувшегося было помогать младшего. В этом противостоянии только его и не хватало!

Тем временем Тесей откатился в сторону, и просто взять его за поводья не удалось. Зато удалось на них наступить. Гуннар торжествующе усмехнулся. Хорошее изобретение. Наклонившись, он неторопливо намотал ремни на ладонь и потянул вверх, полностью игнорируя возобновившееся рычание.

Сперва Тесей был вынужден приподняться. Потом — встать на колени, с озлобленной ненавистью взглянув на Гуннара снизу вверх. Мышцы связанных за спиной рук напряглись, верхняя губа подрагивала, грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Ничего общего с обычно сдержанным и даже отстраненным аврором.

Гуннар снова усмехнулся и дернул за поводья вверх, поднимая на ноги. К стене с вбитыми в нее кольцами он своего пленника практически потащил, больше не обращая внимания на сопротивление и не пытаясь заставить его идти самостоятельно. Не хочет — пусть не идет, его вполне можно и отволочь.

Подкравшийся сзади Абернети легонько потерся щекой о могучее плечо, отвлекая от процесса привязывания Тесея за поводья. Гуннар было от него отмахнулся, но Абернети с тихим урчанием потерся сильнее, как очень голодный и очень настойчивый кот. Он дышал часто и чуть рвано, легкими движениями поглаживая сперва ремень на брюках Гуннара, а потом и ткань самих брюк.

— Ревнуешь? — теперь усмешка была адресована уже Абернети. Гуннар собственнически приобнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Тот замурлыкал и расставил ноги пошире, весь подавшись навстречу. Взгляд у него был дерзким.

— Ревную! — и Абернети решительно взялся за пряжку ремня. Тесей поперхнулся и уставился на обоих, на какое-то время даже позабыв о ненависти. Это они что? Вот они что, серьезно?!

Гуннар покровительственно потрепал Абернети по плечу и отступил от стены — так, чтобы не попасть под удар, если Тесей вдруг вздумает еще и лягаться.

— Не стоит, — Гуннар сделал несколько издевательскую паузу. — Ты все равно лучше.

Абернети смущенно улыбнулся и опустил глаза, расстегивая пряжку. Ремень с шелестом выскользнул из металлической петли, и теперь Абернети нетерпеливо гладил ладонью пах. А потом, повинуясь требовательному жесту Гуннара, встал на колени.

Дальнейшее было просто и знакомо. Потереться лицом о пах, прямо через ткань. стянуть лишнее и пощекотать член дыханием. Абернети был нетерпелив, но Гуннар предпочитал размеренность во всем.

Слегка наклонив голову, чтобы получше ощутить тяжелую руку в волосах, Абернети с торжеством покосился в сторону все еще напоминающего сову Тесея и медленно лизнул ствол. Еще раз, еще. Потом прошелся нижней губой, вновь защекотав дыханием. И только затем взял в рот головку. Ему нравилось, что Гуннар всегда слегка вздрагивает, когда он так делает. Даже каменную статую можно пробудить, если приложить достаточно стараний.

Гуннар на пленника не смотрел вообще. Он любовался тем, как старательно Абернети заглатывает его член. Как дерзко он посматривает вверх, будто пытаясь доказать, что да, посмотри, какой я развратный. Гляди на меня. Восхищайся мной. И Гуннар восхищался, перебирая пальцами короткие волосы, прижимая еще немного плотнее, принуждая брать глубже.

— Ты умница, — Гуннар пару раз провел мизинцем за ухом Абернети и отстранился. Голос у него был сбившимся, хрипловатым, и Абернети вновь смущенно опустил глаза. Но теперь смущение смешивалось с торжеством. С колен он пока не вставал, прекрасно зная, насколько умеет будоражить в такой позе.

— Ммм… — начал он и снова покосился на Тесея. Тот демонстративно отвернулся к стене, но привычка контролировать ситуацию и пространство не позволяли ему совсем отстраниться от происходящего. И результаты были… очевидны. Абернети оценил поджарую фигуру с крепкой спиной и ногами, подтянутую задницу, а пуще того уже наполовину вставший член. — А можно мне — его?

Это было весьма нахальной просьбой. Гуннар редко делился добычей, какой бы она ни была. Он оценивающе глянул сперва вниз, потом на Тесея и медленно пожал плечами.

— Можно. Но всей подготовкой займешься сам.

Еще раз почесав Абернети за ухом, он отошел к Тесею, в очередной раз беря его под уздцы. Пожалуй, ему нравилось это изобретение — удила врезаются в рот, не давая не только говорить (и произносить заклинания), но и слишком сильно сопротивляться. Хотя не сказать, чтобы Тесей не старался, успев несколько раз чувствительно ударить Гуннара в бок. Усаживать на один из многочисленных каменных выступов, заменяющих в камере мебель, тоже пришлось с боем, но оно того стоило. Разъяренный, но уже почти обессилевший Тесей выглядел ничуть не хуже лукавого смущенного Абернети. Гуннар не удержался и почесал пленника под подбородком.

Абернети снова вздохнул, слегка обиженный таким вниманием. И пониманием того, что целиком и полностью эту добычу ему не отдадут. Поднявшись с колен, он быстро разделся и порылся в кармане сброшенных брюк.

Перед Тесеем он на колени вставать не собирался. Небрежным жестом, глядя прямо в злые синие глаза, он прошелся ладонью по его члену. Второй рукой, с такой же небрежностью, погладил по груди, болезненно задевая соски. Тесей зашипел — даже не от боли, а от смешанного с яростью удивления.

Они все-таки серьезно. Это было настолько удивительно, что Тесей не чувствовал ни стыда, ни униженности. Только нарастающее возбуждение и беспокойство, вытесняющие злость. Нет, он совершенно не хотел этих двоих. Но ярость все еще требовала выхода, и черт бы всех подрал, почему бы и не такого?!

— Хммм, — Гуннар тоже провел рукой по плечу и груди Тесея, слегка прижал ладонью горло в предупреждающем жесте. — Ты и ему нравишься.

Встав сбоку от пленника, он слегка отпустил поводья, давая немного воли. Совсем чуть-чуть — как раз, чтобы Тесей мог мотнуть головой. Абернети тихо рассмеялся и уперся ладонями в его плечи.

— Нравлюсь. Да? — Он щелкнул зубами и начал медленно, аккуратно насаживаться на член. Это почти никогда не было болезненно, но всегда немного странно. Странно ощущать, как твердый и горячий ствол проникает внутрь, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы.

Абернети наслаждался каждой секундой, не пытаясь завершить все быстро. Это было торжество обладания. Обладания тем, кто ненавидит тебя, но все равно хочет. Кто готов растерзать голыми руками, но сейчас тяжело дышит, прикусывая трензель во рту. Не удержавшись, Абернети склонился и коротко поцеловал истерзанный железом уголок губы. Попытавшегося было отвернуться Тесея жестко удержали за узду. Пусть Абернети и младший, но Тесей — добыча. И должен об этом помнить.

Свободной рукой Гуннар потрепал Абернети между лопаток и встал ближе, требовательно подпихнув уже его. Не забывай о своем месте и ты.

Абернети повел бедрами, устраиваясь поудобнее, и склонился вбок, снова забирая член Гуннара сперва в руку, а потом в рот. Ему было хорошо. Он двигался неторопливо, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент, когда владеет сразу двумя. Или двое — обладают им. И чтобы Гуннар жестче и жестче сжимал его волосы в пальцах. Чтобы Тесей вздрагивал от каждого движения, борясь сам с собой. Абернети прекрасно знал, что будет дальше, и эта игра ему не надоедала.

Гуннар не выдержал первым. Уверенно перехватил голову любовника, он начал размашисто, с силой вбиваться в его рот, заставляя Абернети слегка поскуливать и задыхаться — а еще судорожно шарить рукой по собственному члену.

— Мммххх, — когда Абернети наконец выпустили, он мог только бессвязно мычать, облизывая губы и сглатывая. — М…

Он выровнялся, оперевшись руками нa плечи Тесея и низко наклонив голову. Губы его покраснели и влажно поблескивали. Серо-зеленые глаза смотрели затуманенно, сердце билось так бурно, что заглушало все звуки. Встряхнувшись, Абернети благодарно глянул на Гуннара и выпрямился.

Теперь он размеренности не хотел. Теперь он хотел сорвать маску с Тесея.

Уперевшись коленями в камень, Абернети двинул бедрами. Быстрее, еще быстрее. Ощущая, как член двигается внутри. Слушая сдавленные постанывания Тесея. Еще-еще-еще!

Он кончил бурно, с торжествующим вскриком. И тут же слез с Тесея, демонстративно не обращая на него больше внимания.

Гуннар на миг поднял глаза к потолку, но пока комментировать не стал, заново привязывая пленника к кольцам. Развлечения отдельно, безопасность — отдельно.

— Пошли, — бросил он Абернети, когда тот торопливо оделся. — Пора вызывать легилименку.

— Хорошо, — Абернети стряхнул воображаемую пылинку с рукав и обернулся к Тесею. — Правильные мальчики всегда умирают. Всегда.


	2. Качели

Тишина. Затхлый запах сыроватого камня. Ощущение жесткого пола под животом и металлический вкус удил во рту. Он уже пытался снять узду, но она, казалось, вросла в кожу.

Тесей ненавидел бессилие и черную пустоту, в которой невозможно ничего сделать. Он мог бы отвлечься на мысли о побеге, о помощи, о чем угодно, что поддерживает надежду, но… но нет. Его мысли могут подслушивать. Наверняка будут. Куини сильный легилимент, и нельзя даже мельком возвращаться мыслями к тому, что осталось за пределами тюрьмы — Министерство магии, друзья, семья.

Поэтому — сосредоточиться на запахе подземелья. На вкусе удил. На жесткости камня под животом. С тех пор, как его взнуздали, прошло… наверное, прошло не очень много времени. И Тесей полагал, что его бросят хотя бы на сутки, чтобы он успел как следует заскучать.

Но нет. Тяжелые и одновременно мягкие шаги заставили резко обернуться, брякнув кольцами узды. Гуннар Гриммсон был один, и красноватый свет на кончике его палочки был приглушен. Тесей ощерился, собираясь и пригибая голову. Ничего хорошего он не ждал — особенно когда Гуннар поставил рядом с клеткой маленький котелок, источающий запах цветов. Тесей быстро перебрал в памяти свои познания в зельеварении, но, к сожалению, ничего подходящего не вспомнил. Зато Гуннар заметил его замешательство и усмехнулся.

— Резеда. Она помогает увидеть скрытые достоинства. Точнее — не отвлекаться на то, что очевидно.

Тесей неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ, снова ощерившись. И тут же шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь уйти от стремительно протянутой к нему руки. Не успел. Тело затекло от неудобной позы, движение отозвалось болью в пояснице, а чужие пальцы уже сгребли короткие густые волосы на самой макушке. Гуннар мог бы связать его одним заклинанием — но желание поиграть перевешивало здравый смысл.

Тесей уже не щерился, он рычал сквозь металл удил, и Гуннару не удалось его удержать. Ответное рычание было столь же выразительным. Гуннар не привык упускать добычу. Пока она в клетке — это только вопрос терпения. И удачи, которой у пленника почему-то было в избытке. Он гибко уворачивался от Гуннара, как молодой кот; прутья едва не гнулись под его весом, когда он метался по клетке, раз за разом уходя от цепких рук.

— Хорош, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Гуннар, когда наконец ему удалось перехватить Тесея за узду возле самых губ. — Очень.

Тесей мотнул головой, но его неумолимо подтягивали ближе. Они оба тяжело дышали, сверкая глазами. Один гневно, второй — торжествующе. Гуннар закрепил повод на кольцах и крепко привязал голову Тесея к прутьям так, чтобы тот не мог больше ею двигать. Как норовистую лошадь к коновязи.

Запах цветов из открытого котелка смешался с запахом сыроватого камня. Гуннар сел поудобнее рядом с клеткой и неторопливо зачерпнул пальцами немного вязкой темной массы. Второй рукой он схватил Тесея за шею под самым подбородком, пока тот не успел отвязаться, и внимательно изучил его лицо. Кивнул сам себе и принялся аккуратными быстрыми движениями наносить зелье на веки Тесея. Оно слегка обжигало, заставив зажмуриться… но когда Тесей открыл глаза, темнота перед ними не рассеялась.

Тесей раздул ноздри и снова зарычал. Это было лучше, чем паника. Все что угодно лучше, чем паника! Ощущение беспомощности накатило густой липкой волной, заставив стиснуть зубы. Нельзя показывать свой страх. Нельзя показывать слабость. Тем более врагу.

В хмыканье Гуннара послышалось самодовольство. Судя по звукам, он забрал котелок с зельем и куда-то отошел. Вернувшись и скрипнув железной дверцей клетки, он уверенно поволок Тесея наружу. Подняться с четверенек ему так и не позволили, и когда Тесей сделал несколько шагов, он наткнулся рукой на Гуннара и тут же шарахнулся назад.

Ременной повод натянулся как струна. Гуннар не собирался отпускать добычу. Тесей не собирался приближаться. Ремешки узды болезненно врезались в шею и затылок, клетка противно дребезжала, когда Тесей случайно попадал по ней ногой, каменный пол обжигал упирающиеся ладони. Тесей вряд ли сейчас напоминал строгого аврора — скорее загнанную, но упрямую тварь. Одну из таких, которых очень любит его брат, и которых не любит Министерство Магии.

Звонкая оплеуха была неожиданной, и Тесей на пару секунд потерял равновесие. Этого оказалось достаточно — его грубо подтащили и уложили поперек коленей лицом вниз, придавив ладонью за шею. Тесей пару раз дернулся, но руки на поводьях и шее только сжались крепче. Злобно выдохнув, Тесей пошевелился, попытавшись устроиться… хотя б не так неудобно. Ему позволили, и Гуннар даже немного ослабил хватку — как раз ровно настолько, чтобы свободно погладить Тесея по шее и спине. Сильные жестковатые пальцы разминали мышцы вдоль позвоночника, плотно прихватывая и выпуская. Гуннар не обращал внимания ни на злобное ворчание, ни на попытки приподняться и скатиться с колен. Только терпеливо и размеренно прихватывал пальцами кожу и мышцы, пока Тесей не вытянулся, обессиленно выдохнув.

В этой темноте не было уже ничего, кроме ощущений. Тесей чувствовал, как слабеет гнев, сменяясь усталостью. Наверняка Гуннар на это и рассчитывал — вымотать до предела, сломить волю.

Не сможет. Он зачем-то нужен ему живым и не искалеченным.

Думать о том, зачем и почему, Тесей себе запретил. Слишком близки эти мысли к размышлениям о том, сколько полезного он может знать. Нет. Сосредоточиться на ощущениях. На том, как уверенно его треплют за загривок, как упираются в губы стальные удила, как холодит кожу воздух.

Как его уверенно подхватывают под живот и ставят на ноги. И тут же, не дав выровняться, толкают вперед, и в живот уже упирается край клетки. Тесей глухо рыкнул, но его тут же плотно прижали ладонью, наваливаясь всем весом.

— Тихо, тихо, — заворчал Гуннар, перекидывая повод назад и упираясь кулаком между лопаток Тесея. Кольца брякнули и удила уперлись в губы, Тесей едва успел прикусить их. — Уймись.

Гуннар покровительственно похлопал Тесея по бедру и слегка отстранился, все так же не выпуская поводьев из руки. Обострившийся из-за слепоты слух уловил легкий шелест одежды. Потом Тесея снова похлопали, но уже по пояснице, прикосновение было скользким и холодным.

Тесей дернулся было в сторону, — перспективы стали как-то кристально понятны — но сверху как будто навалилась каменная плита. Тесей чувствовал себя застывшим в янтаре насекомым, тело обмякло и не слушалось. Он и сам знал это заклинание, оно не требовало использования палочки, а сил снять его у Тесея сейчас не было. Коленом Гуннар слегка раздвигал ему ноги, а резко натянувшиеся поводья заставили прогнуться и слегка откинуться назад. Тесей зашипел, снова закусывая удила, но это не помогало. Они впивались в губы и скользили по стиснутым зубам, пока Тесей, хрипя от гнева, мотал головой и пытался вырваться.

И тут Гуннар начал входить. Медленно, даже осторожно, но Тесей сперва замер от неожиданности и непривычных ощущений.

— Тихо, — повторил Гуннар, но теперь его интонации были отнюдь не успокаивающими. Он был напряжен и сосредоточен, и его добыча должна была просто немного постоять на месте, если не хотела себе проблем. Тесей тяжело дышал, прогнувшись в спине и уперевшись руками в крышку клетки. Он осознавал, что подчиняется приказу врага, но это казалось самым лучшим решением здесь и сейчас.

Это было больно. Это было бесконечно унизительно. Тесей тихо взвыл от бессилия, но не шевельнулся. Гуннар одобрительно погладил его по боку и слегка ослабил поводья.

Не помогло. Тесей замотал головой, грызя удила. Вьющиеся волосы на лбу слиплись от пота, он скреб пальцами по крышке клетки, пытаясь найти опору, но руки подламывались. Гуннар снова одобрительно погладил его по тяжело вздымающимся ребрам и замер. Тесей шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые на удилах зубы.

И тут его жестко перехватили одной рукой за бедро, а второй потянули на себя. Удила снова врезались в губы, Тесей сгорбился, откидываясь назад и насаживаясь еще немного. Гуннар не стал ждать, пока он сообразит, что происходит, и попытается отстраниться. Он начал двигаться так же аккуратно, без спешки, но размашисто. Давал прочувствовать себя и свою власть. Ему явно нравилось видеть, как мечется в бессильном гневе другой человек. Нет, не человек. Добыча. Как она гнется, не в силах сопротивляться натяжению поводьев. Как сильные мышцы проступают под светлой кожей спины. Он удовлетворенно ворчал, раз за разом притягивая к себе Тесея все ближе.

Тесей почувствовал, как боль в уголках губ становится нестерпимой. Еще немного, и тонкая пластинка порвет губы. Но Гуннар не хотел калечить пленника, позволив ему наконец найти точку равновесия и не повисать на поводьях. Тесей слегка опустил голову и проcто уперся руками в крышку клетки.

Толчок изнутри — и боль усиливается. В заду, в животе, куда упирается угол клетки, в губах, терзаемых удилами. И потом на секунду становится легче. И снова толчок. И снова. Боль заставляла дышать в такт чужим движениям. Боль заглушала даже ярость. Тесей дышал быстро, рвано. Гуннар больше не щадил его, жестко вбивая в клетку и почти не обращая внимания ни на вскрики, ни на хриплое рычание Тесея.

Когда он вдруг замер, с силой натянув поводья, Тесей не смог удержаться от протяжного стона. Гуннар перехватил его второй рукой за шею и заставил выпрямиться, плотно прижимая к себе и вцепившись зубами в плечо. Его движения были быстрыми, короткими, а дыхание таким же сорванным, как у самого Тесея.

Еще несколько долгих секунд они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Гуннар мечтательно поглаживал пальцами горло Тесея, постепенно ослабляя хватку на поводьях. Тесея шатало. Он был зажат между Гуннаром и клеткой, а невидящие глаза смотрели в черную пустоту. Руки Тесея подрагивали, он попытался оторвать чужие пальцы от своего горла, но безуспешно.

Гуннар отпустил его сам, напоследок долгим выдохом пощекотав кожу под ухом. Он был даже заботлив, подхватывая его на руки и аккуратно водворяя в клетку. Но дверь запереть не забыл. И узду снимать не стал. Только постоял еще пару минут над клеткой, наблюдая, как Тесей пытается вытянуться поудобнее, и вышел.

Тесей выдохнул, перекатываясь на бок. Передышка. Интересно, надолго ли…


	3. В темноте

— Ты ведешь рискованную игру, — Абернети заступил дорогу Гуннару, вынырнув из-за угла коридора. Вид он имел несколько озабоченный, в в напряженных чертах лица сквозила решительность. — Ты уверен, что стоит так… увлекаться?

Гуннар остановился и смерил его долгим, тяжелым и непроницаемым взглядом. Младший решил подать голос? Нет, Гуннар уважал его ум и изворотливость, а еще какую-то отчаянную, бесшабашную смелость, которой обычно не хватает слишком умным людям. Нет, ему однозначно было не местo в отделе полировки палочек или чем он там занимался.

— Гуннар, — Абернети вздохнул. — Это нерационально. Рано или поздно его у тебя отберут. Нет-нет, послушай, пожалуйста. Отберут, потому что он нужен как аксессуар, как символ. Как еще один аколит — не уверен. Ему никогда нельзя будет доверять до конца. Но он не нужен, как твой пленник, понимаешь?

Гуннар хмыкнул. В этих словах был свой резон. Но…

— Ну и что? — он пожал плечами. — Я успею получить свое, и потом смогу отдать его Геллерту. А почему это тебя так интересует? Ревнуешь?

Абернети закатил глаза и молитвенно сложил руки. Вот ну как и что можно ответить на подобные речи? «Да, ты в любой момент можешь бросить»? Или, может, «да как ты смеешь такое про меня думать»? Гуннара он, конечно, ревновал. Но это же не повод отказываться от здравого смысла!

— Я тебе про дело говорю! — заворчал Абернети, вдоволь изучив трещинки на потолке. Надо бы домовикам сделать втык. Почему не следят? Думают, никто не заметит? — Будь осторожнее с ним.

— Иди, — Гуннар устало махнул рукой. — Геллерт все знает. Он одобрил. И… ты сам лучше меня знаешь, как важно получить то, что хочешь. Любой ценой.

Абернети пожал плечами и пошел дальше, раздраженно отфыркиваясь. Конечно, он знал. Но он-то совсем другое дело! Гуннар проводил его взглядом и вздохнул.

— Я буду осторожнее…

***

Тесей спал, свернувшись в клетке. Гуннар принюхался. Кровью почти не пахло, пахло человеческой усталостью. И металлом. Значит, пока все в порядке.

Подойдя ближе, Гуннар с неудовольствием отметил лишние синяки и царапины. Значит, все-таки пытался выбраться наружу и скорее всего метался по клетке. Это было лишним. Так он может что-нибудь себе сломать, придется лечить. Несложно, но отвлекает. Лучше приучить вести себя аккуратнее.

Тесей напрягся и развернулся к нему, зло сверкнув в пустоту невидящими сонными глазами. Значит, различает шаги на слух. Значит, ждет. Эта мысль вызывала мрачное удовлетворение. Прошло уже почти двое суток, пленник должен успеть заскучать. И не только заскучать.

Гуннар устроился рядом с клеткой и бесшумно протянул руку. Сейчас схватить Тесея было бы куда проще, чем раньше, но совершенно не нужно его тревожить раньше времени. Опять будет метаться и набьет себе еще десяток синяков. А он пришел сюда не для этого.

Перехватив самый кончик повода, Гуннар второй рукой открыл дверь и поставил внутрь клетки миску с водой. Тесей слегка вздрогнул, повернувшись на звук. Напряженные мышцы перекатывались по спине. Он был готов к обороне.

Но его не собирались никуда тащить. Наоборот, Гуннар уверенным движением палочки снял узду. Еще один взмах — и миска намертво прилипла к полу.

Тесей ощерился и не сдвинулся с места. Он выглядел растерянным. Это хорошо. Он не должен считать, что может что-то предвидеть.

— Пей, — бросил Гуннар, собирая узду и сматывая повод. Кольца слегка позвякивали в такт движениям. — Это просто вода.

Вряд ли это звучало убедительно. Но зато было правдой. Гуннар с интересом наблюдал, как Тесей сперва вдумчиво растирает губы и нервно облизывается, а потом пытается нащупать и пододвинуть к себе миску. Миска не шелохнулась, и Тесей зарычал. Сейчас у него не было сил разговаривать. Да и рычание было слабым, пусть и наполненным яростью.

Гуннар не шелохнулся. Ничего не сказал. Теперь нужно только ждать, пока добыча успокоится. Когда он смирится с тем, что придется пить, как животному. Когда наконец склонится над миской, согнув руки в локтях, и жадно припадет к воде.

Очень хотелось растрепать кудри еще сильнее, но Гуннар сдержался. Не сейчас. Не на водопое. Краткие минуты передышки и безопасности нужны всем, иначе люди сходят с ума.

Гуннар бесшумно приподнялся и подлил еще воды. Теперь можно опять уйти, так больше и не сказав ни слова.

***

Геллерт неподвижно стоял у самой двери в подвал и наблюдал за тем, как аккуратно Гуннар подходит к клетке. Убийца, который не стал убивать. Это было любопытно. Абернети не находил себе места от беспокойства и уже начал этим раздражать, но сам Геллерт считал, что удача на его стороне.

Заполучить Тесея Скамандера — это не только получить нового бойца. Это еще и маленькая идеологическая победа. Пытаться отобрать его у Гуннара — ненужная и даже опасная трата сил. Они оба слишком горды, чтобы подчиняться безоговорочно и безропотно. И больше смотрят на действия, а не на слова.

Гуннар уже подошел вплотную. Интересно, как он собрался Тесея кормить? Укусит ведь. Геллерт коротко усмехнулся своим мыслям. Люди зря думают, что их сущность — это мысли. Они изучают окклюменцию, они забываются зельями, но память и мысли всего лишь малая часть их душ. Геллерт хотел владеть этими людьми целиком. Их силой и их гордостью. Их телами, полными скрытой энергии. Их взглядами, их повадками, их дурным нравом.

Громкое шипение и ворчание возвестило о том, что Тесей осознал происходящее. Клетка вновь содрогнулась от ударов. На этот раз Гуннару удалось изловить Тесея быстро — тот слишком ослабел за несколько дней голода и неудобств. Геллерт медленно сложил руки на груди и чуть склонил голову набок. Интересно, почему нельзя было связать Тесея сразу, а не когда уже вытащил из клетки?

Ах да, Гуннар же объяснял. Чтобы клетка была безопасной территорией. Ну что ж, Геллерт видел в этом резон. Он тоже чувствовал себя в безопасности под куполом в МАКУСА — очень, очень условной безопасности…

Теперь Тесей стоял на коленях, широко расставив ноги. Его руки были связаны за спиной, а голову Гуннар удерживал за волосы. Пожалуй, зрелище интриговало. Геллерт сделал несколько бесшумных шагов в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть. Вот Гуннар присаживается рядом. Вот он вытаскивает из котелка куски мяса, по одному предлагая пленнику. Почти никакого удерживания — но и никакого выбора.

Немного подумав, Тесей все же склонился вперед, нащупывая губами еду. Правильно, ему невыгодно слабеть еще сильнее. А если бы кому-то понадобилось его опоить зельем, то это можно сделать гораздо проще. Гуннар улыбнулся, как улыбается скала — коротко и торжествующе. И предложил еще кусок. Небольшой, чтобы можно было не откусывать.

И Тесей ел. Медленно, через силу, ворча себе под нос — но ел.

Геллерт так же бесшумно отступил назад. Он увидел все, что ему было нужно.


	4. Живые и мертвые

Тяжелый, непроглядный мрак придавил к полу не хуже заклинания. Тесей старался свернутся клубком, закрыться спиной от темноты и пронизывающего холода. Здесь было слишком темно и пусто, чтобы думать о чем-то. Он ведь тогда решил не думать. Не вспоминать — ни смеха Литы, ни нервных улыбок Ньюта… ни унизительных шепотков, которые преследовали его после Парижа.

Проигравший. Не оправдал. Не смог. Всем плевать, против кого и как они сражались. Всем плевать, какими могли бы быть жертвы.

Горло перехватило, и Тесей стиснул зубы, заталкивая обратно в глотку гнев и скорбь. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он остался там, с ними. С теми, кто ему доверился. Да, конечно, аврор знает, что может умереть. Такова его судьба и роль. Но все же, все же… Он помнил каждого из тех, кто погиб в Протего Диаболика. И помнил тех, кто ушел к Гриндельвальду. Даже стало мельком любопытно, решаться ли они взглянуть ему в глаза — даже сейчас, когда он не сможет их увидеть и узнать.

Тесей все же застонал и резким движением перевернулся на другой бок. Прутья клетки негодующе загудели, колено отдалось острой болью. Спасибо. Спасибо этой боли.

Слава тебе, безысходная боль. Странное стихотворение. Дора, студентка Дурмстранга, его переводила. Почему-то с русского. Там тоже было про смерть. Зеленая смерть Авада Кедавра. Любовь моя, цвет зеленый. Зеленого ветра всплески. Далекий парусник в море, далекий конь в перелеске…

Он все же застонал, обхватив руками голову. Столько времени он не давал воли эмоциям. Столько времени делал вид, что все в порядке. Не в порядке, конечно же. Его ломают, он знал, как это делается. И от этого было тошно. От ощущения, как он ломается. Как все меньше остается сил сопротивляться.

Да, да, он бы хотел, чтобы скорбь и боль ушли. Упали в омут памяти, растворились в тягучем серебре. Серебряный иней звездный… Так просто — перестать помнить и терзаться. Так важно — помнить. Помнить каждого, кто погиб из-за тебя. Кто погиб за тебя. Ради кого готов погибнуть ты сам.

Иначе… иначе пустота и тьма сожрут душу острыми холодными зубами. Он был здесь один. Конечно… конечно, к нему еще придут. Будут ставить на колени, будет снова тепло жесткой руки возле самых губ и холод камня под голенями. Будут смешки, полные отвратительного торжества. И рвущие губы удила. И боль тела, заглушающая боль души.

И никого не останется. Тесей зажмурился, удерживая слезы. С зеленого дна бассейна, качаясь, глядела она. Лита… Лита мертва. Она осталась там, с остальными. Она не вернется призраком, слишком смелая маленькая Лита… Он не должен ее подвести. Не должен сдохнуть здесь. Ведь тогда она погибла зря. И остальные — тоже.

Он выдохнул, медленно распрямляя ноги. Он не должен умереть здесь. Не должен.

***

Кэрроу резким движением распахнула тяжелую дверь, не дожидаясь, пока та откроется по велению заклинания. Она пришла сюда не развлекаться… в отличие от некоторых.

Некоторых в лице Гуннара они с Куини оставили снаружи. Пусть не лезет не в свое дело. А девчонка постоит вон там. Почитает мысли, сама подумает. Главное, чтобы не мешала.

До клетки не меньше десятка шагов. И эти шаги Скамандер должен не просто услышать. Он должен их прочувствовать шкурой. Потому что это должны быть его шаги. Да, Кэрроу знала, что у нее отлично получится его изобразить. Когда они решали, кто пойдет на разведку в личине Скамандера, выбор был очевиден. Абернети сразу отказался, ну хоть кто-то умный. Гриммсону только статую при входе в парижское Министерство изображать, и то не получится. От Краффта толку не будет, а Нагель слишком нежен для такой работы. О женщинах и говорить нечего. Так что Гриндельвальд сделал правильный выбор.

Тесей тяжело перевернулся и уставился куда-то ей в ноги. Склонившись над ним, Кэрроу одним быстрым движением срезала прядь вьющихся волос прежде, чем он успел отшатнуться и даже зарычать. Даже мельком стало интересно, о чем он думает… впрочем, она скоро об этом узнает. А пока он не будет думать ни о чем. Кэрроу подняла палочку.

— Круцио!

Ответом ей был надрывный, нечеловеческий крик. Что ж, авроры тоже люди. Аврорам тоже больно, не так ли? За надежной броней высокомерия и долга все вы одинаково уязвимы. Покажи мне себя. Покажи себя этой девочке.

Она опустила палочку, и Тесей затих, тяжело дыша. Он весь дрожал, застыв в изломанной позе.

— Вспомни своего брата, — скомандовала Кэрроу. Пора заниматься делом.

И тут Куини закричала, схватившись за голову.

***

Когда к тебе подходят, чтобы отрезать прядь волос — это настораживает. Тесей очень точно, очень остро понял, зачем может быть нужна эта прядь. И почему в подвал зашли двое. И почему он слышит знакомый стук каблуков на туфлях Куини.

Нет. Просто — нет. Не получите. Он знает, что де…

И тут пришла боль. Такая знакомая. Они проходили испытанием Круциатусом, и Тесей точно знал, что под ним кричат все. Герои, трусы, люди, животные. Все. Даже, наверное, камни.

И он кричал до сорванного горла. Он бился о прутья клетки, поглощенный новой болью. Он был даже благодарен ей — она была сильнее скорби и ярости. И ненависти. Ненависти к собственному телу истерзанному телу. К слабости. К этим людям, к подвалу, ко всему, что осталось в его заполненном чернотой и запахом сырого камня мире.

А потом боль ушла. Схлынула, оставив его наедине с ненавистью. Брата. Вспомнить брата.

Он вспомнил. Улыбку, глаза. Странную походку. Смех.

И ненависть накрыла его с головой. Мерлин, как он ненавидел это все. Эти постоянные убегания от ответственности. Эту трусость. Эту дерзость. Пренебрежение всем, что он делал. Это из-за него он тут. Здесь, в клетке, как его обожаемые твари, ради которых он готов на все. Маленькая омерзительная неблагодарная дрянь, раз за разом ломающая все, что Тесей успевал сделать. Раз за разом. И каждый раз его прощали. Он же такой милый. Он же такой безобидный. Только плюющий на всех, кроме себя и свои игрушки из чемодана!!!

Тесей зарычал, и ответом ему стал крик Куини.

***

Когда едва стоящую на ногах Куини протащили мимо, Гуннар несколько… скажем так, забеспокоился. Судя по мрачному и довольному лицу Кэрроу, что-то они все-таки узнали. Судя по заплаканному лицу Куини — она была этому не рада.

— Ну что? — поинтересовался он у женщин, предварительно заглянув в подвал и удостоверившись, что Тесей еще жив. — Оно того стоило?

— Сейчас узнаем, — Кэрроу силой усадила Куини на одну из лавок в соседней камере и критически ее осмотрела. Потом вздохнула и несколько раз звонко ударила по лицу. Плач прекратился, но Куини выглядела все такой же ошарашенной. Пришлось еще трясти ее за плечи, пока она наконец не подняла глаза.

— Ты можешь говорить? — Кэрроу решительно взяла ситуацию в свои руки. Куини пошевелила губами, но язык явно ее не слушался. — Ясно. Он подумал что-то ценное?

Куини задумалась. Думать было больно. Чужие ненависть и отчаяние взрывались в ее голове огненными шарами.

— Он… ненавидит брата, — голос Куини был безжизненным. — И больше ничего. Совсем ничего.

Она лгала. Были еще мертвецы. Но, наверное, это никому не нужно знать…

— Хорошо. Гуннар, что скажешь? — Кэрроу села рядом с Куини и обняла ее за плечи, уложив голову к себе на плечо и рассеянно поглаживая по светлым волосам. — Ты знаешь его дольше.

— Я скажу, что тебе не стоит верить его мыслям. Он слишком уж доволен сейчас, — Гуннар наклонился и перехватил пальцами узкий подбородок Куини, заставив ее поднять голову. — Ответь мне. Он хочет умереть?

Куини покачала головой.

— Нет…


	5. Покой

Тесей действительно был доволен — насколько вообще можно быть довольным, распластавшись на полу клетки и борясь с тошнотой. Он смог. Он все-таки что-то еще мог. Боль все еще разливалась по телу. Не от круциатуса, нет — а от лежания на холодном полу и от многочисленных синяков по всему телу. Усталость и голод мешались с тошнотой, мышцы ломило. Тесей уже не хотел ничего — ни спать, ни видеть, ни ощущать. Поэтому когда его вытащили из клетки, он даже не стал сопротивляться. Какая разница… все равно под спиной снова камень. И Гуннар Гриммсон снова захочет показать всему миру свою власть.

Пусть уйдет. Пусть оставит в покое…

Не оставил. Жесткие теплые ладони растирали кожу, аккуратно захватывая мышцы. Тесей приоткрыл глаза, но темнота все еще была с ним. И пусть. Он попытался отвернуться и откатиться в сторону, но Гуннар легко перехватил его за плечо, возвращая на место. Потом губ коснулось что-то твердое. Тесей ощерился. Опять принес узду? Уйди прочь. Уйди весь!

В насильно приоткрытый рот полилось что-то жгучее. Тесей закашлялся, отплевываясь и отбиваясь. Тело на пару секунд вспыхнуло жаром, он выгнулся, зашипев, но рука держала крепко.

— Шшш… — заворчал Гуннар, приглаживая ему волосы. — Тихо… Пей.

Губ снова коснулось твердое, но Тесей уже не сопротивлялся. Это зелье было холодным и знакомо горьким. Рябина лечит раны и защищает, как говорили знахари. Боль уходила, оставляя после себя легкость. Его все еще подташнивало, но он чувствовал себя живым.

— Вот так, — Гуннар продолжал приглаживать волосы, медленно спускаясь ладонью на шею. — Лежи.

И Тесей лежал, устало закрыв глаза и не шевелясь. Спать не хотелось, но встать он тоже не мог. Не было сил даже злиться. Оставалось бездумно ждать.

Теперь его уложили головой на колени, поглаживая кончиками пальцев горло, ключицы. Прослеживая ладонью широкие пласты мышц на груди. Ощупывая ребра и подтянутый живот. Гуннар не торопился. Он наслаждался этой тишиной. От него не бежали, его не хотели убить. Его не боялись.

Тесей почувствовал, что его спихивают с колен. Он попытался было запротестовать, но Гуннар уже лег рядом, слегка обнимая одной рукой и второй продолжая гладить. Неторопливо. Внимательно. Будто проверяя, все ли синяки и ссадины залечены зельем.

— Тощий, — проворчал он, и Тесей тихо фыркнул. Ну и кто в этом виноват? Гуннар хмыкнул в ответ и прижал его к себе плотнее. Ладонь опустилась ниже, поглаживая пах. Тесей заворчал. Все-таки опять решил показать, кто тут самый главный. Как скучно.

В ответ на ворчание Гуннар аккуратно прикусил Тесея за шею почти под самым ухом.

— Тише, все хорошо… — недовольно прошептал он. А руки все так же шарили по телу, умело и в то же время осторожно. Он не хотел спугнуть этот момент, когда Тесей почти доверяет. Когда он уже дышит чаще, когда едва удерживается от того, чтобы податься навстречу. Когда разум не может и не хочет мешать телу отдыхать от постоянной боли и напряжения.

На несколько секунд пришлось отвлечься. Добыча должна принадлежать ему полностью, но вредить ей не следует. Не сейчас. И входить нужно медленно, придерживая вздрагивающее тело любовника… Мерлин, да, любовника! Сейчас — именно так. Гуннар уже знал, что он хочет получить. Осталось только внятно объяснить Тесею, что тот хочет того же!

Тесей коротко рыкнул. Да, он уже почти смирился с тем, что его считают чем-то вроде специальной куклы, но только почти! Гуннару пришлось перехватывать его за бедро и за голову, и Тесей тут же прикусил его пальцы, заставив отдернуть руку. Впрочем, Гуннар тут же перехватил его под подбородок, все еще уверенно удерживая.

Борьба длилась почти минуту. Тесей бился в бессмысленных попытках вырваться. Гуннар терпеливо ждал, продолжая движение. Все так же медленно и неотвратимо.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо… — он медленно разжал пальцы и замер. Пусть Тесей привыкнет, что боли нет. Что его снова ласкают, что его не хотят ломать. Просто полежать. Это ведь приятно, когда не нужно бороться. Не нужно и бессмысленно. Лучше прикрыть глаза, они ведь все равно не видят ничего, кроме тьмы. Лучше вытянуться поудобнее, чтобы измотанное тело могло отдохнуть. Так ведь гораздо лучше, верно?

Двигался Гуннар медленно и размашисто. Ладонь уже уверенно обхватила член Тесея. Гуннар был уверен, Тесею нравится, когда слегка усиливают хватку у самой головки. Нравится, когда мизинец как бы невзначай щекочет уздечку. А еще нравится, когда гладят горло, перебирая колечки трахеи.

Тесей повел плечами. Его изучали, и это было странно. Даже непривычно. Он тихо вздыхал, изредка покусывая губы. Его просто имеют. В тюрьме. В плену. Просто и безыскусно. Нужно думать об этом. А не о том, как именно чужие руки скользят по телу. Как Гуннар прислушивается к его дыханию, чтобы уловить реакцию. Как широкими движениями ладонь проходится по груди и животу, заставив слегка сжаться. Как пальцы пересчитывают ребра. Как ускоряется ритм и как чужое дыхание щекочет шею.

И не только дыхание. Потянувшись, Гуннар прикусил нежную мышцу на границе плеча и шеи, и Тесей тихо охнул. Это было… это было тем, чего не хватало его телу. Именно этих нежных покусываний, этого ворчания над самым ухом, этих быстрых уверенных движений ладонями. Волна наслаждения сжала судорогой бедра, перехватила дыхание. Тесей выгнулся, закусив губы, чтобы не застонать. Чтоб тебя… чтоб… тебя…

Его почти сразу выпустили. Гуннар сел и тихо, удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Теперь спи, — он накинул на плечи Тесея что-то теплое. — Я отнесу тебя потом обратно.

Тесей ощерился. Милостивый какой.

Но спать действительно хотелось больше. Он ведь может просто отдыхать? Может ведь?

Пусть даже в плену и тюрьме…


	6. Крылья бабочек в шоколаде

Каждый раз, когда Гуннар проходил мимо, Криденс замирал. Он все еще помнил свое бессилие и эту торжествующую улыбку. От охотника хотелось держаться подальше, но они ведь сейчас на одной стороне? И у него было к Гуннару дело. Не то чтобы неотложное, но зачем тянуть цзоу-юй за хвост?

— Кхм, — кашлянул он, привлекая внимание. Гуннар смерил его в ответ холодным взглядом, но остановился. Это был редкий случай, когда он не мог как следует нависнуть, и это смутно раздражало.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Гуннар, не дождавшись продолжения. Обскуриал вызывал желание быстро и надежно послать его подальше. Гуннар осознавал, что дело не в самом Криденсе или как там его, Аурелиусе, а в ударе по его, Гуннара Гриммсона, репутации. И по-хорошему винить следует тут Геллерта. И надо уже учиться как-то общаться, что ли.

— Я хотел поговорить с ним, — Криденс кивнул куда-то в сторону входа в подвал. И тут же нахмурился, ожидая требований пойти и спросить у старших. Или насмешек. Он уже был готовил ответы, но…

Но Гуннар пожал плечами.

— Поговори. Только он не очень разговорчив. И не пытайся вытащить его из клетки. Это тебе не твоя змея. Пошли.

Криденс мрачно глянул в ответ и сунул руки за пояс. Это был мерзкий удар, и обскур в нем уже начал разворачивать свои кольца, но был жестоко подавлен. Криденс Бэрбоун, раб обскура, должен уйти. Останется Аурелиус Дамблдор, которого не задевают чужие слова. Который не будет вздрагивать от того, что кто-то прошел рядом. Он придет к Нагини и снова заберет ее с собой. Просто немного позднее.

Как оказалось, Гуннар шел на кухню, где тут же навел страху на пару и без того зашуганных домовых эльфов, прогнав их прочь. У них важный разговор и важное дело, и не следует ушастым его подслушивать.

— Заодно отнесешь ему еду. Тебе же будет проще. А о чем ты с ним хотел поговорить? — Гуннар спрашивал даже без агрессии. Криденса он не считал ни соперником, ни вообще имеющим какое-то влияние. Но любопытно же. Заодно и резать овощи и мясо будет веселее. Вопросы кормления Тесея он предпочитал не доверять слугам — мало ли, что они там подсунут. От просто протухшей еды и до отравы. Нет, такие вещи нужно делать самому.

— Сам пока не знаю, — с очень честным видом пожал плечами Криденс. — Мне любопытно. Мои… истории взаимодействия с магами очень своеобразны. Я хочу посмотреть на аврора, когда меня не пытаются убить.

— А. Значит, посмотришь, — Гуннар огляделся. — Где-то тут было… Куини ведь готовила, я помню…

Он принялся заглядывать в лари и шкафы, бессвязно ворча себе под нос, чтобы скрыть смущение. Нет, ну имеет он право добавить еще и каких-то сладостей? Пленник потерял много сил, ему нужна энергия, а мед и другие сладости всегда кстати, особенно если холодно!

Судя по всему, все приготовленное кто-то уже съел. И кто бы это мог быть, если не Нагель, а? Гуннар с тяжелым вздохом вышел. Видимо, придется делиться крыльями бабочек в шоколаде. Криденс проводил его несколько ошарашенным взглядом, но остался на месте. Только сел поудобнее и взял несколько кусочков из короба. Ему и без того было, о чем подумать.

Например, о том, почему он все никак не может привыкнуть к своему настоящему имени? Он исправно откликался на Аурелиуса, но каждый раз приходилось вспоминать, что зовут так именно его. Привычка? Наверное, привычка. А ведь он так хотел узнать правду!

Вернувшийся Гуннар выглядел довольным. Положив заботливо завернутый пакетик на место, он вручил короб Криденсу. То есть Аурелиусу. Обскуриалу!

— Дверь клетки не открывай. Так просунь, — напутствовал он обскуриала, смерив его тяжелым взглядом.

Криденс нахмурился, побарабанив пальцами по плетеной крышке. Очень хотелось побыстрее убраться подальше, но был еще один важный вопрос.

— Как его зовут?

— Тесей Скамандер, — хмыкнул Гуннар. — Он брат Ньютона Скамандера. А его ты знаешь.

— Да. Его я знаю, — Криденс коротко кивнул и вышел. — Его знаю.

***

— Тесей?

Окликнувший его голос казался смутно знакомым. Тесей со вздохом перевернулся, подцепив спадающий пиджак. Как относиться к вот этому, он еще не определился. С одной стороны, спасибо, конечно, за заботу. С другой — вот это как? Это вообще что? Почему пиджак-то? Что происходит?

Приближающиеся шаги тоже были незнакомы. Вряд ли это пришли его спасать, он бы услышал шум заранее. Сердце защемило. Надеяться на спасение — это так глупо. За ним не придут. Не потому что он плох, а потому что это бессмысленно. Слишком велики будут потери. Если будет принято решение штурмовать Нурменгард, то явно не ради него.

— Тесей, вы… ты меня слышишь? — голос раздавался уже совсем рядом. — Я принес еду. И хотел бы с ва… с тобой поговорить. Ты можешь разговаривать?

В клетку что-то просунули, неловко задев его по носу чем-то твердым. Тесей вздохнул и сел, поворачиваясь на звук. Сфокусировать взгляд он даже не пытался, темнота везде была одинакова.

— Могу, — он облизнул губы. Говорить было непривычно. Сорванное рычанием горло отозвалось колкой болью. — Но не уверен, что хочу.

— Меня зовут Аурелиус. Я хотел просто поговорить. Не допрашивать.

Тесей пожал плечами. Ну говори, если так хочешь. Аурелиус. Богатое имя. И совершенно незнакомое.

Криденс все острее ощущал, что все это с ним уже было. Подвал. Клетки с заключенными в них тварями, некоторые из которых были людьми. За ними нужно было ухаживать, а потом их покажут публике. Тесей выглядел откровенно плохо — истощенный, грязный, вымотанный. Скендер бы сейчас приказал его обмыть из ведра, раз тварь агрессивна.

— Я обскуриал, — продолжил Криденс. — Маги убивали меня, охотились за мной. Почему?

Тесей напрягся. Обскуриал, значит. Но почему Аурелиус? Или у Гриндельвальда уже два обскуриала? Коллекционирует он их, что ли?

Шутки-самосмейки казались неуместными и глупыми, но Тесей слишком устал злиться. Он на ощупь открыл короб и пошарил рукой. Прохладное, мягкое… это скорее всего мясо. Твердое — овощи. А это что? Какой-то шуршащий пакет. Странно. Но можно оставить на потом. Тесей надкусил длинную полоску мяса.

— Потому что вы опасны для остальных. Я знаю, что не виноваты. Но что ты предлагаешь? Большинство обскуриалов сходит с ума еще в детстве. Вытащить паразита невозможно. Паразит разрушает все, с чем соприкоснется, — Тесей все еще был напряжен. Сейчас будет гнев. Так всегда, когда речь идет об уничтожении опасных существ.

И он не ошибся.

Аурелиус, наверное, смог бы найти какие-то умные слова. Наверное. Но Криденс в запале вцепился одной рукой в прутья клетки, глядя горящими глазами прямо в лицо Тесея. Пусть тот не увидит, но он услышит!

— Так нельзя! — зло и умоляюще зашептал он. — Нельзя убивать только потому, что больше ничего сделать не можешь. Всегда можно сделать что-то еще. Но убить проще, да? Маглы запугивают детей, и те подавляют в себе магию. А вы… вы ничего не делаете с этим! Вы же как-то следите за всеми, у кого есть дар! Как так получается? Может, вам просто не хочется возиться с теми, кто приносит проблемы? Скажи мне! Ты должен знать!

Тесей сощурился, медленно протянув руку на голос. Его пальцы были слегка согнуты наподобие когтей.

— Ты шарахнулся от меня? — поинтересовался он, не опуская руки. Его голос был отстраненным и почти безжизненным. — Я тот, кто борется с магами. С теми, кто переступил черту. И я точно знаю, что нужно убивать, если больше ничего не можешь сделать. Нельзя другое. Нельзя позволять мучиться тому, кто уже умирает. Я видел такие раны, которые нельзя залечить. Я видел, как умирают, задыхаясь от ядовитого газа. Я видел, как людей разрывает на куски.

Он убрал руку и потер невидящие глаза.

— И я не мог помочь ничем, кроме как добить. Никаких зелий не хватит, чтобы вылечить армию. Я маг. И я могу многое. Но я не бог. И никто не бог. Нас слишком мало, чтобы спасти мир. Я знаю, что я могу: я могу хотя бы не вредить. И не допустить, что навредит другой. А ты?

Криденс рассмеялся и провел пальцами по прутьям.

— Сколько пафоса. А на самом деле это просто признание в бессилии и нежелании ничего решать. Ты хоть пытался? Или какая разница, у тебя же приказ?

— Пытался, — ровно ответил Тесей, усилием воли заставив себя не шарахнуться. — Я не убийца. Или ты припишешь мне все свои обиды? Ты ведь тоже не решаешь. Гораздо проще назначить виновным того, кто не сможет отбиваться.

— И что? — Криденс аж заинтересовался. Не отвечать же на обвинения. Они друг друга все равно не поймут. — Получилось?

Тесей вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

— Получилось. Мой брат все еще ходит на свободе и спасает обскуриалов, которые потом уходят к любому, кто поманит пальцем. А я остаюсь виноватым во всем. Может, ты уйдешь?

— Не уйду, — Криденс упрямо сел рядом и привалился спиной к прутьям. Гнев пропал. Действительно, чего он хочет добиться? Вряд ли аврор признает, что сделал что-то не так. Он аврор, что с них можно взять, кроме… кхм.

Что именно с них можно взять, Криденс уже узнал. Куини нужно было выговориться после того, первого допроса, и она не нашла ничего лучше, чем выговориться ему. И как Криденс понял, это был не единственный… случай.

— Есть еще что сказать? — Тесей на ощупь развернул сверток и понюхал. Шоколад. Какие все-таки заботливые, просто радушные хозяева, а не будущие властелины мира или кем они себя мнят. Кормят, поят, развлекают светскими беседами и веселыми пытками.

Тесей с мрачным видом захрустел подношением. И вдруг замер. Криденс, уже обернувшийся для ответа, прикусил язык. Тесей выглядел так, будто его убили. Копьем. И обломок древка должен торчать из груди.

— Кхххх… — Тесей медленно опустил руку. — Сс. . как… как ты…

Крылышки бабочек в шоколаде он дарил Лите на помолвку. Изысканная сладость для лучшей женщины. Она скормила ему несколько. Не то чтобы он любил сладости, но. . Они гуляли тогда по улицам Лондона, смеялись, он носил ее на руках через лужи. Вечные лондонские лужи.

Тесей сжал кулаки. Его трясло от бешенства.

— Как ты смеешь делать так?! Ты!!! — он ударил кулаком по прутьям, и клетка отозвалась степенным гулом. Криденс шарахнулся в сторону, борясь с желанием взлететь под потолок черным маревом. Он догадывался, что гнев направлен не на него. Но испытать на себе, на что способен действительно разъяренный маг… нет, не сегодня.

Тесей метался по клетке, и его ярость ощущалась почти физически — как порывы несуществующего ветра. Как еще больше сгущающаяся тьма. Криденс отступил еще на пару шагов, наблюдая за бьющимся Тесеем, как за стихией. Как за чем-то, что невозможно остановить, не убив.

Впервые он видел себя со стороны. И это было страшно и завораживающе. Они ведь видели обскур — так?

Тесей вдруг замер. Оскаленный, припавший к полу. Глаза его горели, пальцы медленно сжимались и разжимались.

— Приведи. Его. Сюда. Аурелиус, — раздельно проговорил он, с трудом выталкивая каждое слово. — Он должен умереть.

— Нет, — Криденс стиснул зубы. Это просто — сбежать и оставить их разбираться между собой. Ему-то что, правда? — Что с тобой такое? Это же просто еда, а не то, что он с тобой творил!

— Хаххх, — Тесей широко и неестественно улыбнулся. — Да плевать. Игры в главного, будто мы животные, а не люди. Нет-нет-нет…

Тесей тихо рассмеялся. В смехе не было ни веселья, ни радости. Криденс выдохнул. Ладно, если что, он всегда успеет убежать. И не от таких убегал.

— Тогда тем более. Он опять тебя… — Криденс осекся. Говорить напрямую не поворачивался язык. Слишком уж отвратительно выглядели все эти «игры в главного». — В общем, не поможет. Он же не специально! Я видел!

— Не специально, значит, — теперь Тесей говорил медленно, тягуче. Он сел, бездумно царапая ногтями лицо, шею, горло. На светлой коже оставались красные следы, кое-где выступила кровь. — Зачем оправдываешь? Ты пришел чтобы обвинять. Самое время. Я отвечу. Спрашивай о себе, Аурелиус. Спрашивай, зачем ты жив. Я отвечу. Затем, что ты достаточно силен. Это ведь ты разрушил Нью Йорк? Ты убивал людей…

Криденс мотнул головой и решительно распахнул дверь клетки. Он понимал, что это опасно и глупо. Что потом ему наверняка несдобровать. Но происходящее было слишком похоже на то, что когда-то испытывал он сам.

Он перехватил руки Тесея, с силой разводя их в стороны.

— Нет. Не так, — Криденс заговорил тихо, как говорил бы с перепуганной Нагини. — Я хотел поговорить. Не надо калечить себя. Ну хочешь, я принесу тебе что-то вместо этих чертовых крыльев? Или, ну… не знаю…

Он запнулся. Что он мог сделать? Ничего, наверное. Это был не его пленник. Они считали, что терзать его — это нормально. Да он сам, похоже, считал, что это нормально! Маги сумасшедшие. Это точно.

Тесей снова рассмеялся. Тихо, истерично, низко опустив голову.

— Они меня ломают. Я знаю, как это делается. И сломают, наверное. Такова жизнь. По ту сторону баррикад меня тоже никто не ждет. Может быть, после смерти. А, нет. Тоже нет, — он обмяк, все еще истерично посмеиваясь. — Все будет хорошо, да. Если вообще будет. Это плохо, знать свою судьбу.

— Плохо, плохо, — забормотал Криденс, осторожно отпуская чужие запястья. Потом собрал разбросанные крылья и сунул их в карман. Пододвинул поближе короб. — Ты… ешь. Лучше будет. Мне всегда помогало.

Он почти выпал из клетки и едва смог запереть дверцу дрожащими пальцами. Разговор оставил тягостное ощущение безнадежности.

Но, пожалуй, Криденс получил ответы на свои вопросы. Просто их еще нужно было осмыслить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Федерико Гарсиа Лорка «Сомнамбулический романс» (перевод А.Гелескула)  
> А.Гелескула


	7. Маммона

Пожалуй, происходящее ему нравилось. Геллерт с удобством сидел в клетке, уперевшись сапогом в прутья, и с мечтательным видом жевал шоколадное крыло. Второй рукой он лениво почесывал Тесея за ухом. Тот все еще выглядел отвратительно, но по крайней мере не должен был отдать концы в ближайшие минуты. А значит, можно выслушать версии.

— Я его не трогал, — Криденс нервно покосился на Гуннара. За Геллертом он помчался в виде обскура, а это существо неразговорчиво, поэтому приходилось объяснять все с самого начала. — Мы поговорили. Потом он взял крыло и ну…

Криденс взмахнул руками, изображая что-то хаотическое.

— Ничего не сказал? — уточнил Геллерт, с интересом рассматривая сладости. На вид обыкновенные. Значит, дело не в них.

— Сказал. Что убьет Гуннара. Ну и просто говорил. Что знает, что его ломают, что это судьба. И по клетке носился. Я его перехватил, но поздно…

— Я понял, — Геллерт коротко и сдержанно улыбнулся. — Что ж, он не ошибся. Гуннар, тебе есть что добавить?

— Есть, — Гуннар мрачно оглядел обскуриала, потом глянул на Тесея. На бледную руку в его волосах. Это раздражало. Хотелось самому пометаться и кого-нибудь убить. Сперва щенка. Потом Геллерта. Потом Тесея. Вот тогда хорошо будет. Спокойно. — Его надо отсюда забрать. Иначе он не встанет. Я могу это сделать?

— Конечно, — Геллерт кивнул. Он ждал этой просьбы. Именно просьбы, — может быть, Гуннар и владел пленником, но Геллерт владел территорией. Так что именно он решал, где, как и кто будет размещен. — Заберешь его к себе?

Гуннар задумался. С одной стороны, это нерационально. Это стеречь вещи, следить за перемещениями. А он, бывает, отлучается из Нурменгарда. С другой, так гораздо удобнее и можно следить за состоянием. Но следить можно и не находясь постоянно рядом…

Геллерт иронично улыбался, и Гуннар вздохнул. Кого он обманывает.

— Я помогу зачаровать выходы, — Геллерт с грацией змеи выскользнул из клетки и повернулся к Криденсу. — Аурелиус, у тебя, я вижу, много вопросов… зайди потом ко мне.

***

Тесей просыпался долго. Тело вновь ломило, голова кружилась, а жить было тошно и тоскливо. Даже темнота перед глазами была какой-то еще более непроглядной. Зато было тепло. Даже жарко. И мокро.

Недовольно заворчав, Тесей помотал головой, протестуя против чего-то. Он сам не знал, против чего, но если он все еще в Нурменгарде, то причина найдется обязательно. Сверху раздалось знакомое хмыканье. Точно, он все еще в Нурменгарде. И Гуннар со всем тщанием моет ему голову.

Что-что он делает?!

Тесей дернулся, попытавшись резко сесть, но тут же рухнул обратно, борясь с тошнотой. Он попытался вспомнить, как здесь оказался. Аурелиус. Крылья. И всепоглощающая ярость. А потом боль и тишина…

— Ты можешь хоть сейчас не брыкаться? — раздраженно отозвался Гуннар, плеснув ему в лицо водой. — Успеешь еще!

Тесей в ответ ощерился и попытался понять, где он находится. Судя по ощущениям — в бадье. Или чем-то похожем. Было тесно, вода пахла базиликом и корицей, бортик под пальцами был деревянным на ощупь. И довольно тонким, так что, наверное, он мог бы разворотить эту бадью и…

И, собственно, что? Залить все водой, чтобы потом кому-то это пришлось убирать? Прекрасная диверсия. Достойная анналов истории, не иначе. Тесей вздохнул, откидывая голову назад. Думать о том, что имеет в виду Гуннар под своими телодвижениями уже не хотелось. Ну хорошо, сперва взнуздал. Потом выебал в паре. Потом еще пару раз. Потом кормил связанным. Потом укрыл пиджаком. Потом вообще…

О том, что «вообще», думать хотелось еще меньше. Мир все больше походил то ли на картины Босха, то ли средневековые миниатюры — тоже ничего не понятно, но смотреть интересно.

Тем временем Гуннар деловито сунул руки в воду и подхватил Тесея под колени и плечи. Затем, не обращая внимания на традиционное шипение, обтер и потащил куда-то в холод и мерзость. Тесей лежал на его руках и ощущал себя очень странно. Как будто это был сон и все следовало принимать как должное. Хорошо, тебя носят на руках и, судя по ощущениям, укладывают на постель. Все нормально. Это все еще Нурменгард, обитель зла, тюрьма Гриндельвальда, а носит тебя поехавший наемник. Все отлично ведь. Не на что жаловаться. Ну абсолютно не на что.

— Здесь ты можешь спать. Но не выйти отсюда, — Гуннар деловито поправил одеяло. — Еда рядом, нащупаешь. И все-таки… постарайся не сдохнуть.

Тесей снова молча ощерился.

Не дождетесь.

***

— Заходи-заходи, — Геллерт взмахом руки распахнул дверь перед Криденсом. То есть, конечно же, Аурелиусом. Имя, данное маглом, его не интересовало. — Садись.

Маленькая комната была обставлена скудно: пара кресел, круглый столик, единственный стеллаж, на самом видном месте которого красовался череп. Аурелиус скромно сел в предложенное кресло и подавил желание благопристойно сложить руки на коленях. Он не маленький мальчик, который пришел смиренно просить милостыню! Поэтому руки он скрестил на груди. И вид принял даже в чем-то требовательный. Да, у него были вопросы. Правда, он еще не очень точно себе представлял, как их задать, но это вопрос времени.

Геллерт тем временем с удобством уселся напротив и закинул ногу на ногу. Длинные белые пальцы неспешно легли на темные подлокотники, а разноцветные глаза со сдержанным интересом осматривали Аурелиуса.

Тот мрачно посмотрел в ответ и слегка поджал губы. Вся эта расслабленная снисходительность его смутно раздражала.

— Сначала я хотел спросить, зачем все это делают с Тесеем, — начал он, перебрав пальцами по плечам. — Но не буду. Он ответил сам. Но неужели это все — действительно нормально для магов? И пытки, и насилие, и прочее?

Геллерт легко улыбнулся и смежил веки.

— Это нормально для него. Он аврор, а они или умирают… или умирают под пытками. Что касается насилия… тебя ведь смущает что-то определенное, верно? — разноцветные глаза снова пронзительно смотрели на Аурелиуса. Тот резко кивнул.

— Да. Вот… вот зачем его, кхм… — он запнулся. Воспитание боролось с честностью. Не привык он вести такие неприличные разговоры!

— Зачем его трахают? — подсказал Геллерт и подпер голову поставленной на подлокотник рукой, глядя куда-то мимо собеседника. — Я думаю, потому что Гуннару это нравится. Что тебя удивляет?

— Все. Меня удивляет все! Это ведь унизительно, это… это мерзко. Но вы говорите, что здесь вопрос удовольствия. Я знаю, что Гуннар любит издеваться, но…

— Подожди, — Геллерт выпрямился и поднял ладонь. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Почему мерзко и унизительно?

Аурелиус посмотрел на него с удивлением. Сделал неопределенный жест руками и тут же снова скрестил их. Ну как тут объяснишь очевидное? Геллерт покачал головой и встал. Тяжелые каблуки сапог гулко отзывались при каждом шаге, пока он огибал стол.

— Аурелиус, мальчик мой… — Геллерт склонился над ним, легонько коснувшись ладонями его лица. — Мы маги. Все, что ты говоришь, всего лишь часть жизни. И не самая большая проблема.

Он опустил ладони, так же легко пробежавшись пальцами по скрещенным предплечьям.

— То, что говорят об этом маглы… относится только к ним. Они любят возводить преграды. Но мы — совсем иное дело, — Геллерт уже почти касался губами уха Аурелиуса. — Потому что никто не посмеет сказать «нельзя».


	8. Закат

Очнулся Тесей среди ночи. Наверное, это была ночь, раз чья-то (действительно, чья) тяжелая рука обхватила его поперек груди и куда-то потащила. Сонно зарычав, он привычно дернулся и едва не упал с кровати. То, что это была именно кровать, Тесей уже знал. Он успел обшарить комнату, пару раз едва не упасть, запнувшись на ровном месте, попытаться открыть дверь, наткнуться на запертое окно, через которое почему-то все равно ощущался приток воздуха. Несколько раз в ходе исследований он нащупывал Гуннара, но тот ему не мешал. И в ту же постель не ложился.

Тесей тихо встал и сделал несколько шагов к окну. Подоконник уперся в бедро, приглашая присесть. Ночной воздух холодил кожу, тут же покрывшуюся мурашками. Тесей подогнул одну ногу под себя и прислонился плечом к существующей только для него стене.

Было смутно и тоскливо. Сейчас, когда он не был вынужден сопротивляться, защищать свою жизнь и разум, осознание происходящего наваливалось с новой силой. Что дальше? Дни затишья, пока он болен, но что потом? Опять клетка, боль, допросы… И так без конца. Потом его добьют. Но скорее нет, потому что лучше показать его сломленного.

И тогда его окончательно запишут в павшие.

Тесей стиснул зубы. Он ведь знал, что выхода отсюда нет. Даже если сейчас ему удастся бежать, куда он пойдет? Он наверняка уже записан в павшие. И хорошо, если герои. Герой и должен быть мертвым.

Больше всего печалило то, что Тесей понимал, зачем все это нужно. Хороший символ, пример для подражания… или наоборот, пример того, как важно никогда не ошибаться. И все-таки послушно умирать, когда тебя посылают на смерть. Альбус Дамблдор ведь тоже знал, чем все закончится. Все знали.

И Тесей знал. Не ждут живыми тех, кого послали останавливать встречу Гриндельвальда с его последователями. И если против одного Гриндельвальда у них еще был какой-то шанс, то против них всех… Очевидно, что нет. Никакого.

Но они пошли, потому что в этом их долг. В выполнении приказа. Они остановили Протего Дьяболика. Они совершили невозможное, и в этом был вклад самого Тесея. Единственное, чего он не сделал — не умер как подобает.

Ничего. Еще умрет. Так или иначе, но уже скоро.

Тесей понимал, что в нем говорит обида и уязвленная гордость. Он выполнял свой долг. Он делал все, что требуется, и даже больше. И… и что?

Ничего. Лита мертва. Ньют от него шарахается и готов напасть. Остальным все равно.

Обида сжимала сердце. Шепот обиды был убедителен. Никто не ценит. Никому не нужен. Рабочая лошадь, на которой ездят.

Тесей мотнул головой. Нет. Так не пойдет. Ни одно решение не должно приниматься из-за обиды. Да, хорошо. Министерство скорее всего откажется от него. Это логично и понятно. Уйти ему некуда. Умирать…

Не дождетесь.

Спустив ноги, Тесей выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, глядя невидящими глазами сквозь невидимую стену. Он уже знал, что будет делать.

Если нельзя выполнять свой долг, умирая или сражаясь, можно выполнить его, предав.

***

Гуннар неслышно подошел сзади и шумно выдохнул, защекотав загривок Тесея горячим дыханием. Тесей ощерился, но не сдвинулся с места. Его слегка потряхивало то ли от холода, то ли от нервного возбуждения.

— Зачем ты встал, — Гуннар медленно протянул руку и обхватил Тесея талию, готовый к тому, что пленник будет вырываться. И не ошибся. Тесей глухо зарычал и ударил его локтем в бок. Неудачно, но Гуннар оценил. Похоже, за здоровье Тесея уже можно не опасаться. Пора опасаться за собственное.

Связывать его снова уже не хотелось. Оставлять как есть… либо убьется об дверь, либо об самого Гуннара. Пора уже было что-то решать, раз Тесей выздоровел.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гуннар второй рукой перехватил Тесея поперек груди, прижимая его локти к бокам.

— Идем обратно, — он настойчиво потащил Тесея к кровати. Там можно прижать его, усевшись верхом. Там можно внимательно рассмотреть лицо и незрячие глаза. Тесей метался под одеялом, но в нем уже не было прежней ярости. Только бездумное упрямство.

— Ты хочешь снова видеть? — поинтересовался Гуннар, когда Тесей затих. Тот раздул ноздри и повернул лицо к нему. Потом медленно кивнул. — Скажи словами. Поговори со мной.

Почти минуту Тесей молчал, стискивая зубы. Но потом…

— Да, хочу, — голос был хриплым и тихим. Гуннар осторожно погладил Тесея по горлу. Ничего. Раз начал говорить, значит не все потеряно.

Чтобы взять палочку, пришлось Тесея выпустить, но он больше не пытался куда-то сбежать. Мирно лежал, закрыв глаза, и казался спящим. Обманчивое впечатление, наверняка обманчивое. Сейчас он вскочит…

— Ваде интегументум, — ровно произнес Гуннар, и Тесей зажмурился, зашипев от боли. Но когда открыл глаза, они больше не были пустыми. Он слегка приподнялся, быстро озираясь по сторонам. Гуннар держал палочку наготове. Если шарахнется…

Не шарахнулся. Просто уставился на него, и губы подрагивали в намечающемся оскале. На постели лежала хищная тварь, пока еще размышляющая, стоит ли нападать на охотника — или все-таки лучше убежать.

Гуннар медленно убрал палочку. Не спугнуть. Это главное сейчас. Не спугнуть и не причинить лишней боли.

Он сделал шаг к кровати. Еще. Тесей сгорбил загривок, тихо заворчав. Гуннар заворчал в ответ — скорее успокаивающе, чем агрессивно. Потом сел рядом. Если бы Тесей действительно был животным, которое надо не убивать, а поймать, то Гуннар бы протянул к нему руку, чтобы дать обнюхать. Но Тесей был человеком. А главное — они уже были знакомы.

— Прекрати, — Гуннар оперся локтем на подушку. — Говоришь ты лучше, чем рычишь. Ты нападешь на меня, но вряд ли тебе удастся вырваться. Двери зачарованы не мною, и от моей смерти не откроются. Потом я буду лежать здесь, а ты, видимо, меня доедать…

Тесей поморщился и сплюнул, резко переворачиваясь на другой бок и показывая спину. Агрессии в этом движении не было, скорее полное нежелание видеть Гуннара в принципе. Все остальное он видеть был согласен, но только не Гуннара. А лучше еще и не слышать.

— Я тоже так думаю, — Гуннар с достоинством кивнул и вытянулся рядом. — если тебе нечем заняться, то сходи поешь. Меня не буди.

И он демонстративно зевнул, поудобнее устраиваясь под одеялом и принципиально не обращая внимание на возмущении Тесея. Совершенно принципиально!

***

— Ну и долго ты собираешься вот… вот так вот? — поинтересовался Абернети, когда Гуннар в очередной раз пришел отсыпаться. Спать, а не вполглаза дремать, рядом с Тесеем он опасался, и Абернети даже не мог его в этом упрекать. Он бы тоже не стал. Но он и не стал бы к себе таскать! — Вообще-то тут живу я. За вашим спектаклем уже даже новички наблюдают… с очень сложными лицами.

Абернети ухмыльнулся и по-мальчишечьи уселся на кресло с ногами. Гуннар смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Он, разумеется, знал, что всем любопытно, чем дело закончится, но мог бы и не напоминать, что они на арене цирка.

— Так я это все к чему, — Абернети бестрепетно выдержал тяжелый взгляд и махнул рукой. — Тебе не кажется, что пора форсировать? Чем дольше ты тянешь, тем больше у него сил и тем меньше действительно важного он знает. Кэрроу вернулась и говорит, что его уже считают утерянным со всеми вытекающими.

— Ты предлагаешь снова допросить? Куини еще не в форме, — Гуннар со смиренным вздохом сел на пол и привалился спиной к стене. — Иных методов уже не выдержит он. Тупик.

— Тупик у него, — заворчал Абернети и укоризненно покачал головой. — Бери и тащи к Геллерту. Или сам займись. Очевидно ведь, что ему место здесь.

— Я не уверен, что он с этим согласен, — Гуннар усмехнулся. — Упрямый, как гоблин.

— Ты не лучше. Ну побесится, поругается. Куда ему деваться, если говорить прямо? Со скалы броситься? — теперь Абернети смотрел прямо на Гуннара.

— Я бы этого не хотел… — заметил тот. — Убиться он уже пытался.

— А, ну да. Но знаешь, что мне Куини сказала? — Абернети подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники. — Прошлого он боится. Мертвецы у него в мыслях. Они его преследуют, когда он ничем не занят. Понимаешь, да? И бесится, что никто его не ценит. Ну?

— Понимаю, — Гуннар отмахнулся. — Сам такой. Его даже собственный брат посылает, а уж Треверс…

— Вот я о том и говорю! — торжествующе заключил Абернети. — Сам сделаешь или все-таки потащишь к специалисту?

— А вот тебе-то что? — окрысился Гуннар, мрачно глядя на Абернети.

— Мне? Я вообще-то желаю спать у себя один! Или не один, но когда сам решу!

И Абернети взмахом палочки погасил светильник.


	9. Узда

Ко всему можно привыкнуть. К тому, заперт. К тому, что лишен сил. Да даже к тому, что в одной постели с тобой спит Гуннар Гриммсон и все время норовит продышать весь загривок!

А вот к скуке привыкнуть невозможно. Тесей никогда раньше не был столь вопиюще ничем не занят. Да, он листал заметки про разнообразных тварей, но это все он уже читал. А уж сколько раз выслушал… Художественной литературой Гуннар явно не увлекался, а если у него и были книги с заклинаниями, то он их предусмотрительно убрал.

Так что делать было попросту нечего. Спать Тесей уже не мог, есть тоже. Тренировки занимали время, но не разум. Даже Гуннар заходил редко и почти с ним не разговаривал. Это злило. Хотя его злил весь Гуннар, что бы он ни делал.

Поэтому когда Гуннар его окликнул, Тесей даже обрадовался. Но очень старательно не подал вида, смерив того ледяным взглядом. Был бы он василиском — это бы возымело эффект, но на Гуннара явно часто так смотрели, так что он только хмыкнул.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о твоем будущем, — начал Гуннар, решив сразу взять дромарога за все имеющиеся рога.

— Ты еще прими отечески-участливый вид, — вздохнул Тесей и шумно захлопнул книгу. Он точно знал, о каком будущем с ним будут говорить. И решение по вопросу уже принял, но… все должно выглядеть естественно.

— Не приму. Ты не ребенок. У меня к тебе деловое предложение, — Гуннар слегка скривился. Он сам знал, что не будет убедителен, но надо хотя бы попытаться. — За пределами Нурменгарда тебя ждут только для допросов и тихой казни, как потенциального пособника Гриндельвальда. Ты знаешь эти правила. Здесь… здесь у тебя больше шансов. Ты имеешь право на свои условия, я уже спрашивал.

— Почему об этом со мной говоришь ты? — после паузы спросил Тесей. Лицо его было непроницаемым.

— Потому что я за тебя отвечаю, и я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. С нами. Я не мастер говорить, я могу предложить только дело. Я буду защищать тебя от нападок здесь или где-то еще. Я не отдам тебя на казнь и пойду с тобой на охоту, какая бы она ни была. И я хочу, чтобы ты встал рядом. Геллерт… неплохой предводитель. Может быть, не самый лучший, но он уважает всех, кто идет рядом с ним.

— Он убивает невиновных и слабейших, — Тесей покачал головой. — Просто так. Для удовольствия.

— Нет. Если ты предложишь иной способ достижения цели, он прислушается, — в этом Гуннар был уверен. Геллерт всегда слушал. Это лучшее, пожалуй, что он умел. — Так что ты сможешь сам контролировать ситуацию.

Тесей промолчал. Все это выглядело заманчиво. И самой заманчивой была прямолинейность Гуннара.

А за окном его действительно никто не ждет…

Гуннар подошел ближе и положил ладони ему на плечи. Тяжелые, широкие, надежные ладони, которыми он мог удержать беснующегося Тесея.

— Я не оставлю тебя одного…

— Это звучит пугающе, — Тесей вымученно улыбнулся. — Ты ведь точно знаешь, что мне говорить, верно?

— Нет. Я просто говорю тебе правду. Как я ее вижу. Ты пойдешь со мной? С нами?

Тесей молча встал и отошел к окну. Закатное солнце вызолотило комнату и все еще истощенное тело. Гуннар ждал. Он умел ждать.

Солнце заходило медленно, и Тесей смотрел на него так, будто это был последний закат в его жизни. В прежней жизни. Он отошел от окна, только когда солнце скрылось за горами.

— Да. Я пойду, — Тесей твердо глянул прямо в глаза Гуннара. Тот улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда…

***

Гуннар полулежал на кровати и держал в руках узду. Тесей тихо фыркнул. Похоже, это была не та. Тот трензель он изгрыз, а этот новый. Значит, скорее всего, он сможет ее снять сам. Хотелось бы надеяться на это. И на то, что его не потащат в таком виде по коридорам, чтобы продемонстрировать превосходство.

Тесей недоверчиво покосился и подсел ближе. Гуннар поднял руку, предлагая рассмотреть темные ремни и светлый металл. Тесей вздохнул и сунулся лицом в ладонь, забирая трензель губами. Покатал во рту, пристраивая поудобнее, пока Гуннар аккуратно застегивал ремешки на затылке. Да, он действительно сможет скинуть узду в любой момент. Но захочет ли?

Гуннар потянул за повод, и Тесей послушно сполз с кровати. На четвереньки он так и не встал, замерев совсем рядом с Гуннаром. И даже не вздрогнул, когда широкая ладонь прошлась по выступающим ребрам и втянутому животу. Гуннар торжествовал, Гуннар хотел просто схватить Тесея, смять, изогнуть до боли в связках, но… не сейчас. Сейчас его нужно разогреть.

Тесей слегка мотнул головой и отступил в сторону. Повод натянулся, ремни уперлись в затылок, но Тесей пока и не пытался вырваться. Гуннар шагнул к нему. Тесей отступил. Еще шаг. Еще. И стена. Гуннар шумно выдохнул и звучно упер ладони по обе стороны от Тесея. Поводья провисли, петля маятником закачалась из стороны в сторону. Тесей хмыкнул и попытался поднырнуть под руку, но был легко перехвачен за талию. Гуннар легонько шлепнул его по бедру концом повода и без церемоний повернул лицом к стене, почти впечатав в нее всем телом.

Его руки медленно гладили бока Тесея, подтянутые ягодицы, слегка выпирающие кости таза под нежной здесь кожей. Тесей устало привалился лбом к стене, уперевшись в скрещенные руки и позволяя делать с собой все, что захочется. Возбужден он не был, но ему нравилось. Нравилось просто стоять, когда кто-то другой ласкает и изучает. Так просто…

Гуннар аккуратно перехватил его за бедро и потянул назад, заставив отступить на шаг. Тесей послушно сполз по стене вниз, прогнувшись в спине и, повинуясь движению чужого колена, расставив ноги. Откровенная, непристойная поза, недостойная гордого аврора. Да и плевать.

Трензель во рту шевельнулся. Гуннар перекинул поводья через голову и намотал на ладонь, но пока не стал натягивать. Еще рано. Сперва — пройтись ладонями между ягодиц, перехватить и смять упругую сильную мышцу. Спуститься еще чуть ниже, осторожно перехватив мошонку, пройдясь ладонь по стволу. Он уже знал, как Тесей любит. Чтобы он начал подаваться навстречу руке, постанывая сквозь стиснутые на металле зубы. Чтобы еще шире расставил ноги, ведь так будет удобнее. Чтобы нетерпеливо замотал головой, бренча кольцами.

Скользкие пальцы прошлись от копчика Тесея ниже, осторожно проникая внутрь. Раньше Гуннар не утруждал себя подобным. Но это раньше. Сейчас он не хотел сопротивления. Тесей судорожно вздохнул и напряг плечи. Волнение и предвкушение холодили живот.

Проникновение было быстрым и ровным. Гуннар слегка дернул за повод, и трензель уперся в губы, вынуждая поднять голову. Тесей ощерился и подался назад, насаживаясь до конца. Нечего тянуть, давай уже!

Гуннар с тихим смешком хлестнул его по бедру поводом и натянул поводья почти до предела. Тесей стиснул зубы и тихо зарычал — теперь уже без злобы, просто давая выход темпераменту. Еще один шлепок, уже по другому бедру, и Тесей, резко обернувшись, щелкнул зубами. Металл жалобно звякнул, но устоял, и рывок повода заставил Тесея выровняться.

Гуннар удовлетворенно похлопал его по боку и перехватил член. Не хочешь больше тянуть? Значит, держись!

Больше он Тесея не жалел. Бешеный ритм толчков сбивал дыхание, стоны переплавлялись в хрипы, когда натяжение узды снова и снова заставляло запрокинуть голову. Конец повода хлестал по ногам, оставляя продолговатые следы, быстро наливающиеся краснотой. Тесей едва мог держаться на ногах, из последних сил упираясь руками в стену.

Кончил Тесей бурно, едва не рухнув на пол, и Гуннар едва успел его подхватить. И тут же повернул к себе, грубо целуя в разделенные трензелем губы. Тесей едва слышно застонал, хватаясь за его плечи и выравниваясь. Его тут же снова прижали спиной к стене, жадно целуя и покусывая в шею, в широкие плечи. Гуннар хотел получить его — и он получил. Здесь, сейчас.

Все еще твердый член уперся в живот Тесея, и тот опустил руку вниз, зажимая его между ладонью и животом. Так будет справедливо. Так должно быть. Он быстро водил рукой, и Гуннар мог ощутить частый ритм чужого дыхания.

Гуннар решительно содрал узду и поцеловал Тесея уже так, как хотел — с силой, со всей страстью. Изучая, поглощая чужое дыхание, покусывая. Он был жаден, он хотел большего. Всего. Сразу. Здесь и сейчас. И еще немного.

Волна удовольствия прошла через его тело, и он замер, плотно прижимая Тесея к себе.

Наконец-то… Да. Наконец-то!


	10. Кипарисовая палочка

Тесей сидел в кресле, устало откинув голову и положив расслабленные руки на подлокотники. Обивка терлась о голую кожу, но кто бы ему позволил одеться. А впрочем, какая разница. Даже изучающий взгляд Геллерта уже не раздражал. Да пусть себе смотрит, вряд ли он увидит что-то новое. Что же до мыслей… Мыслей тоже было мало. Тесей многое скрывал окклюменцией, это знали все заинтересованные. Там не было ничего из того, что следует видеть приличной девушке. Зачем ей чужие мертвецы?

Геллерт его не тревожил, явно размышляя о чем-то своем. Они закончили переговоры — или, если точнее, обсудили условия сдачи — и тем для разговора не осталось. Тесей не хотел слушать про революцию. Геллерт не стал тратить слова. Простые условия, простое неверие друг другу. Тесей принес присягу, но Геллерт все еще не выпустит его без сопровождения и без возможности отслеживания. Геллерт принял присягу, как положено будущему владыке мира, но Тесей не верит в его четь и открытость.

Это было честно и взаимно. Тесея устраивал такой расклад. Устраивал ли он Геллерта… тот решал сам и могу его поменять.

Геллерт вдруг встал и отошел к стене. Повинуясь его приказу, она раскрылась глубокой нишей, наполненной непроницаемой дымкой. У Тесея даже мелькнула мысль, что это личный шкаф обскуриала, но тут Геллерт вытащил оттуда до боли знакомую палочку.

Тесей закрыл глаза, слушая приближающиеся шаги, легкий стук дерева о дерева.

— Я возвращаю ее тебе, — Геллерт стоял очень близко, и его голос заставил чуть заметно вздрогнуть.

— Мхм, — Тесей выпрямился и посмотрел на палочку. Она прошла с ним войну. Она видела многое.

Протянув руку, он коснулся ее кончиками пальцев и замер. Примет ли она его теперь? Вряд ли.

— Забирай, — Геллерт не просил и не намекал, он приказывал, пусть и мягко. Пока еще мягко.

Тесей чуть повернул голову, окинув его изучающим взглядом, и заметил мелькнувший в глазах Геллерта жадный блеск. Каким бы непроницаемым ни было его лицо, было видно, Геллерт наслаждался происходящим и своей пока еще хрупкой властью.

Пальцы Тесея сомкнули на отполированном черепашьем панцире. Геллерт улыбнулся.

— Теперь ты можешь идти. Или лучше позвать Гуннара, чтобы он тебе помог?

Тесей только вздохнул, тяжело поднимаясь. Он чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо, но достаточно, чтобы ровно стоять на ногах. А душевных сил хватило на то, чтобы кивнуть Геллерту на прощание.

Но вот сил отмахиваться от нетерпеливо ожидающего его в коридоре Гуннара уже не было. Тесей только устало и укоризненно посмотрел на него, дозволяя подхватить себя под локоть. Опять идти через коридоры и светить всем, чем только можно светить, да еще и под ручку с Гуннаром.

Думать о том, что его наверняка еще и носили по этим же коридорам, совершенно не хотелось. Тесей вскинул голову и быстрым шагом пошел дальше. Куда именно идти, он помнил смутно, и Гуннару пришлось его не только догонять, но и разворачивать.

— Все ведь прошло удачно? — решил он уточнить, когда они уже были вне общих территорий. Гуннар внимательно вгляделся в лицо Тесея, и зрелище ему не понравилось. Тесей выглядел старым. Запавшие глаза в обрамлении тонких морщин, опущенные плечи, общее ощущение разбитости… Гуннар опустил глаза на держащую палочку руку и погладил сжатые в кулак пальцы.

Рука была твердой. Тесей уверенно прошел мимо и сел на кровать.

— Да. Насколько это для меня возможно, — он горько и зло усмехнулся. — но я должен сменить палочку. Волос единорога не будет подчиняться…

Он запнулся, подавляя судорожный вздох.

— Не будет подчиняться предателю.

***

Был поздний вечер и Джербольд Олливандер уже собирался закрывать свой уютный магазинчик. Сейчас бы сходить в паб, выпить кружку сливочного пива, почитать результаты последних матчей по квиддичу. Посетителей все равно уже нет.

Колокольчик над дверью требовательно звякнул, и Джербольд в который раз мысленно упрекнул себя в полном отсутствии способностей к пророчествам. А потом — в способностях к защитной магии, потому что эти двое посетителей не вызывали желания оказаться с ними рядом.

О предательстве Гуннара Гриммсона уже знали и давно. О то ли смерти, то ли пропаже Тесея Скамандера только ходили смутные слухи. У Джербольда засосало под ложечкой. Они шли не так, как идут рядом враги. И глаза…

Джербольд помнил Тесея еще совсем юным, с дурацкими вихрами и чуть смущенной улыбкой. Потом он приходил еще раз, уже после войны, где потерял палочку. А теперь он пришел снова. Строгий, в темной одежде, перечеркнутой медным поясом, и без обручального кольца на руке.

Холодные глаза обежали интерьер магазина и остановились на хозяине. Злости в них не было. Не было и приветливости, и лукавого огонька. Ничего, кроме спокойного предупреждения.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Олливандер, — заговорил наконец Тесей, подойдя к прилавку. — Мне нужна новая палочка.

Самые обычные слова, сколько их Джербольд уже слышал. Но он не рассыпался в ответных приветствиях, не стал сочувствовать утере. Только молча смотрел, как Тесей кладет перед ним палочку — ту самую, которую он купил после войны. С черепашьим панцирем. Они с братом всегда покупали очень похожие палочки.

Тишина сгущалась. Тесей ждал. Гуннар замер возле самой двери, наблюдая больше за тем, что происходит снаружи.

Сглотнув, Джербольд кивнул. Что ж, нужна — значит нужна. Он поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Тесея. Потом молча ушел к стеллажам. Вопросов действительно не было. Джербольд выставил ларец и открыл его. Темный орех, перо феникса. И никаких украшений. Прямой луч, которым можно… Которым можно убить, пронзив горло. Или сердце.

Тесей кивнул и взял ее в руку. И тут же отложил в сторону. Джербольд кивнул. Опытный маг сразу может понять, подходит ли ему палочка. Но что же…

Теперь пришлось думать. Вишня… да, конечно, вишня… Он потянулся было за ларцом, но тут буквально спиной почувствовал, что он среди стеллажей не один. Тесей подошел к нему неслышно и теперь наблюдал с высоты своего роста.

Джербольд снова сглотнул и отступил на шаг, пропуская Тесея. Авроры славятся своей чувствительностью. А мешать им — всегда опасно. Вряд ли Тесей захочет разрушать, не в его характере.

Тесей шел вдоль стеллажей, едва касаясь пальцами ларцов. Нет, нет, нет…

Потом он плавно развернулся и достал ларец, протянув его Джербальду. Тот вздохнул.

— Кипарис и шерсть оборотня… — он поднял глаза, вглядываясь в лицо Тесея. В холодные глаза, в забывший об улыбке рот. И снова опустил голову.

Кипарис выбирает тех, кто готов пожертвовать своей жизнью для борьбы с тьмой. А волос оборотня дает обладателю силу, лишенную благородства.

Он все понял. Он никому не скажет.

Тесей ушел, оставив палочку, отделанную черепашьим панцирем, на прилавке. Джербальд нежно пробежался пальцами по ней и посмотрел на часы. Пора вызывать авроров. Тесей ушел уже достаточно далеко.


	11. Смута

Ньют стоял перед столом Торкила Треверса и чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Он остро жалел, что при нем нет чемодана — за ним можно хотя бы скрыться. И быстро перебрать в голове все многочисленные грехи, за которые министерство могло в очередной раз его куда-то не допустить, что-то запретить и сделать другие столь же любимые ими действия. Не нравится что-то? Запретим! И проблема исчезнет сама собой. Других способов решения вопросов Министерство, похоже не знало.

— Я не задержу вас надолго, мистер Скамандер, — тяжело и медленно заговорил Треверс. — Посмотрите.

И он положил на стол палочку. Ньют скользнул глазами по черепашьему панцирю рукояти и закусил губу, резко отвернувшись. В груди защемило.

— Вы ее узнали. Да, все верно. Ее передал нам мистер Олливандер. Тесей… — Треверс запнулся и опустил глаза.

Как сформулировать? Как сказать, что твой брат — предатель? Торкил не любил младшего Скамандера и искренне считал его занозой в заднице, пусть и приносящей определенную пользу. Но одно дело ругаться из-за каких-то постановлений, и совсем другое — передавать подобные вести.

— Тесей оставил ее и взял другую. И ушел. Его так и не смогли нагнать.

Да не особо и пытались. Он уже успел несколько раз аппарироваться, а искать аврора на известных ему территориях бессмысленно.

Ньют поднял глаза, вглядываясь в лицо Треверса. Тот выглядел уставшим и даже опустошенным. Что ж, главу Отдела магического правопорядка можно понять. Правопорядка становилось все меньше, а магии все больше.

— Палочку проверили. Было принято решение вернуть ее семье, — Треверс резковатым движением протянул палочку Ньюту. — На ней нет проклятий и темной магии. Она цела.

Ньют медленно вытянул палочку из его руки и покрутил в пальцах.

— Значит, он решил не пачкать ее. Благодарю, мистер Треверс. Я могу идти?

— Да, мистер Скамандер, — Треверс кивнул. — Если у вас не осталось вопросов.

— Он ушел… потому что вы предали его, верно? — Ньют помолчал, снова вглядевшись в чужое лицо.

— Не знаю, — Треверс даже не изобразил возмущения подобным вопросом. — Он… очень чувствителен и горд. Но я не хотел его убивать. Ни сам, ни косвенно, ни… вот так.

— Вот так? — Ньют сунул палочку в карман рядом со своей. — Он ведь жив.

— Тот, кого вы знали, мистер Скамандер, мертв. Вместо него сейчас кто-то другой, — Треверс покачал головой. — Возможно, сломлен Империусом. Возможно, сошел с ума. Не знаю.

— Я хочу встретиться с братом.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — Треверс не стал спрашивать, в своем ли Ньют уме. И так с ним все ясно. И что он все равно пойдет и встретится, тоже сомнений не вызывало.

— Примерно так…

***

Что-то шло не так. Гуннар сам пока не мог сказать, что именно, но неладное чуял. Он ведь добился своего, верно? Тесей сонно ворочается рядом, его можно погладить, не слушая рычания и шипения. Его можно обнять, плотно прижавшись к спине и жарко дыша в шею. И он не будет шарахаться.

Гуннар легонько укусил спящего Тесея за плечо и погладил по груди, по животу. Утреннее солнце еще только выползало из-за пиков, и можно никуда не спешить. Работа будет позже, Гуннар уйдет к фестралам, потом нужно будет гонять Аурелиуса до изнеможения, да и Кэрроу говорила, что ей будет нужна помощь.

А Тесей уйдет к Геллерту. Ему ведь нельзя выходить без серьезного дела, зато можно и нужно — сидеть в штабе, придумывать хитрые планы… Гуннар хмыкнул. Хитрые планы Тесея — это оксюморон. Если кому-то природа не оставила коварства, то ему.

Но все-таки — что не так? Гуннар опустил руку ниже, погладил пах Тесея, сразу нащупав возбужденный член. Что ж, теперь можно считать, что Тесей здоров и вполне доволен жизнью. Вряд ли больной человек будет так вздыхать сквозь сон и так потираться об ладонь. Вряд ли то же самое будет делать напуганный и не доверяющий человек.

Гуннар погладил Тесея уже по бедру и едва не рассмеялся, услышав недовольное ворчание. Все-таки хочешь, да? А когда не спишь, так не ласкаешься.

Эта мысль отдалась глухой болью. Когда не спит. Вот это и было не так. Тесей терпит, дается в руки, даже получает удовольствие — но не любит. Он ни разу не подошел сам. Но и почему-то не стал уходить из его, Гуннара, логова, хоть и ощущалось, что ему здесь не слишком уютно. Боится остаться один на один с собой, поэтому согласен даже спать в одной постели с ним?

Это смутно злило. Гуннару хотелось свернуть шею тому, кто настолько напугал Тесея. Наверняка еще с детства. Да и война потом. Но это точно личное. Кто-то очень постарался. Треверс? Да, скорее всего. У него достаточно служебного положения, чтобы заткнуть Тесею рот и делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится.

Гуннар прижал Тесея к себе плотнее. Треверс не заберется ни сюда, ни в Нурменгард. И никто из министерских не заберется. А если и да… то им же хуже. Гуннар знал, что сможет с ними сделать.

Тесей снова вздохнул и слегка повернулся к нему. Вид у него все еще был заспанный. Гуннар погладил его по плечу.

— Спи, рано еще…

— Я чувствую, — хрипло проворчал Тесей и потянулся.

— Будешь вставать? — Гуннар пробежался пальцами по стыку шеи и плеча, легонько защипывая нежную мышцу.

— Разве что частично, — Тесей зевнул и слегка поерзал.

Гуннар ущипнул его немного сильнее и прошелся ладонью по плечу, боку, спустился на бедро.

— Значит, вставай частично. Приподними ногу.

Бедра у Тесея были сильными, твердыми. Наверное, если бы он хотел, он мог бы причинить ими серьезную больно. Но он не хотел, снова расслабившись, когда Гуннар вошел — если это можно так назвать.

Гуннар тоже не торопился и не настаивал. Плавные, легкие движения, почти пуританская нежность под одним одеялом. Даже дыхание было размеренным, без только все более глубоким. Даже когда Тесей напрягся, кончая, он только несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и расслабленно вытянулся снова.

— Решил все же поспать? — Гуннар нетерпеливо прикусил его за плечо.

— Даже не знаю… а что? — Тесей вроде как и не понимал, в чем дело. А вот Гуннар оставаться неудовлетворенным не хотел и потому укусил уже больнее.

Тесей лениво вздохнул и повернулся, с силой ткнув Гуннара кулаком и распластывая по кровати. Тот удивленно охнул, но противиться не стал. Гораздо интереснее было наблюдать, как Тесей перекидывает через него ногу и выпрямляется, с таким же слегка ленивым видом устроившись прямо на бедрах.

— Только не пытайся меня скинуть, — Тесей двинулся вперед и снова потянулся, открывая живот. Гуннар положил ладони на его бедра и прочертил большими пальцами дорожки вдоль паха.

— Не буду. Ну давай же!

И Тесей снова двинул бедрами. Быстрыми, короткими движениями, без опоры на руки. Гуннар выдохнул почти восхищенно. Силен. Выздоровел.

А потом на несколько секунд сил на связные мысли не осталось. Только на то, чтобы удерживать Тесея на себе, прогибаясь под ним в их совместном бешеном ритме. А потом думать просто не хотелось. Хотелось не спускать Тесея с себя, а еще — чтобы здесь и сейчас под рукой оказался кофейник. И можно было весь день лежать, лениво разговаривая и отпивая по глотку горький кофе со специями.

Но придется вставать, идти к фестралами, гонять Аурелиуса, а потом еще Кэрроу. И Геллерт с его планами. И наверняка что-то произойдет.

Ну еще минуточку, ладно?


	12. Обещание

— У меня складывается ощущение, что ты опасаешься за невинность мисс Голдштейн, — мрачно пошутил Тесей, в очередной раз вытягиваясь на кушетке. Кэрроу фыркнула и демонстративно уставилась в блокнот. Вся эта пародия на магловского душеведа ее веселила. Сейчас она будет задавать вопросы, Куини получать ответы, а Тесей не делать глупостей. Примерно так Кэрроу это себе представляла и от плана отступать   
не собиралась.

Куини с тяжелым вздохом села на край кушетки и сосредоточилась. Ей не нравилось слушать мысли сломленного аврора. Там было слишком много смертей и слишком много защит. И слишком много потерянной любви.

— Итак, сегодня… — Кэрроу пролистала блокнот. — Сегодня нас интересует вокзал Кингс Кросс. Можешь начинать о нем думать.

Тесей медленно повернул к ней голову и тихо зарычал. Кэрроу подняла палочку.

— Я знаю, что ты будешь сопротивляться. Но не забывай о том, кому ты принес присягу, аврор. Или… аколит? М?

Тесей закрыл глаза и снова расслабленно вытянулся. Аврор, аколит… Интересно, он сам бы прошел сейчас через синий огонь? Наверное, да. Пламя не способно убить волю.

— Думай о вокзале. Ты точно там был. И уже защищал его во время войны. Нам всего лишь нужны проходы и ты их знаешь.

— Уже нет, — Тесей отмахнулся. Мало ли, что он знал. Все уже изменилось.

— Конечно, — Кэрроу холодно улыбнулась. — Поэтому думай и вспоминай.

— Это дурная идея, — проворчал Тесей и начал вспоминать. Куини он не жалел, и теперь перед ее глазами разворачивались видения войны и мощных заклятий. Те, кто работали над защитой вокзала, были очень сильны. Сложное волшебство, путаные чары и множество узловых точек, тесно сплетенных друг с другом. Не разрушишь так просто. Не переломишь.

Куини торопливо делала свои пометки. Она понимала мало, но это неважно. Потом она просто отдаст эти воспоминания. Все, и боль в легких от удушливого газа, и черную волну проклятия, и чистую волну муки Круциатуса.

— Хватит! Прекрати! — Куини повернулась к Тесею и звонко ударила его по щеке.

Повисла нехорошая тишина. Тесей открыл глаза и уставился на Куини тяжелым взглядом.

— Что я должен прекратить?

— Прекрати издеваться. Ты ведь знаешь, что должен сделать, а не вот это! — Куини зло сверкнула глазами. — Мне тоже нет удовольствия в тебе копаться!

— Так не копайся. Кажется, Геллерт все еще умеет слушать.

— Та-ак, — звучно произнесла Кэрроу и встала. — Куини, выйди отсюда и никого не пускай. Тесей…

Она проследила, чтобы Куини закрыла за собой дверь и быстро подошла к Тесею, буквально нависнув над ним и припечатав ладони по обе стороны от его головы.

— Что за глупости, Тесей? Ты ведешь себя как мальчишка, — в голосе Кэрроу почти не было агрессии. Но в том, что она готова перегрызть ему глотку и, возможно, даже своими зубами, сомнений не было.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы смотрели в мою голову, — Тесей закрыл глаза и расслабился. Он не хотел конфликтовать. Не хотел. Не хотел же!!!

— Тебе есть, что скрывать? — Кэрроу заговорила мягче, вкрадчивее.

— Да. Как и всем. И я не виноват, что в моей жизни было мало цветов и печатных машинок, зато много войны. Слезь с меня.

— Ты знаешь… — Кэрроу наоборот склонилась ниже, к самому уху. — Ты отвратителен со своей правильностью. Но мне нравится, как ты сопротивляешься. А еще я убью тебя. Потом, позже… когда ты перестанешь быть нужным.

Тесей усмехнулся, не открывая глаз.

— Не буду спрашивать, почему. Но вот насчет твоих возможностей — сомневаюсь. Разве что успеешь ударить в спину.

— Почему бы и нет… — Кэрроу пожала плечами. — Так что, ты так и будешь упираться?

— Буду, — Тесей твердо глянул ей в глаза. — И смогу. И ваша идея добраться до Альбуса с этим поездом полна дыр.

— Это уже не мне решать. А с чего ты взял? — Кэрроу отстранилась и села рядом. — Понимаю, что это очевидно…

— С того, что Геллерту нужен Альбус. И это очень удобно, прикрыться детьми. Но нерационально. И дело не в том, что лично я против использования заложников.

— Дело именно в этом, — оборвала его Кэрроу. — Так и собираешься сидеть на двух фестралах, пока не порвешься. Хотя не мне решать.

— Это точно. Так что с идеей меня убить?

***

Они кружили вокруг незримой, но очевидной для обоих точки. Ровные четкие шаги, никаких танцевальных па — только устойчивость и готовность уклоняться и парировать. Заклятия схлестывались в этой точке, рассыпаясь искрами и широкими полосами света. Вопрос — ответ. Кто ты? Что ты?

Тесей был горд и полон скрытой ярости. Он нападал, рискуя каждый раз. Кэрроу предпочитала спокойствие и надежность. Рано или поздно ломаются все, кроме нее. Она умело отражала чары, но ее сил вряд ли хватило бы, чтобы отразить лобовую атаку.

Это не было дуэлью как таковой. Они не стремились убивать — здесь и сейчас. Но напряжение нарастало. Тесей горячился, и взмахи его палочки становились все более резкими. Кэрроу уже едва успевала отвечать, и ее это тоже злило. Темная пелена бешенства уже готова была упасть на глаза, но она все еще держалась.

Тесей крутанулся на месте. Ему не хватало простора и движения. В этой слишком тесной комнате он ощущал себя так, будто снова попал в клетку и сейчас Кэрроу ударит его. А он не сможет отбиться.

Кэрроу ударила заклятием по его ногам, принуждая рухнуть на колени… нет, только наклониться, срезая атаку у самых ног. Но это все же был поклон, и Кэрроу слегка улыбнулась. Тесей усмехнулся в ответ и сделал шаг вперед, к той самой точке. Кэрроу кивнула и тоже приблизилась на шаг. Так сложнее. Но так можно пытаться читать в лице противника. В резко вспыхивающих глазах, в мелькающем напряжении.

И не только в лице. Тело расскажет многое. Горячий мужчина, привыкший побеждать. Суровая женщина, привыкшая к власти.

Они уже стояли вплотную, и кончики их палочек соприкасались.

— Убьешь? — уточнил Тесей.

— Убью, — кивнула Кэрроу.

— Хорошо, — Тесей опустил палочку.

— Ты не пообещаешь убить меня первым? — Кэрроу привычно спрятала палочку в рукав.

— Нет. Но это не значит, что я не сделаю этого.

Тесей прошел мимо, и она слегка улыбнулась ему вслед. Конечно не значит. Но он перестанет терзать Куини, а у нее не будет повода его пытать. Все честно.


	13. Не-Альбус

С недавних пор Геллерт завел себе секретаря, и это почему-то сильно смешило Тесея. Хороший из обскуриала секретарь, летает буквально. И умеет загородить дверь собой, что тоже немаловажно. И отодвигать как-то неприлично.

Аурелиус окинул Тесея строгим взглядом и заглянул в какие-то листки. Тесей опустил голову, чтобы скрыть усмешку. Кажется, он уже знал, кто учил Аурелиуса быть правильным секретарем. Абернети наверняка дня два не выходил, делясь житейской мудростью мелких клерков. Но как ни странно, эта старательность подняла настроение. Хоть у кого-то здесь что-то в порядке.

Геллерт расслабленно полулежал в новом кресле и крутил в руках мундштук от кальяна. Лежащий рядом на столе череп смотрел куда-то в мир пустыми глазницами. Тесей коротко кивнул и, дождавшись приглашающего жеста, сел напротив.

— Ты пришел поговорить о поезде? — Геллерт отложил мундштук и выпрямился. Он был готов к этому разговору, он знал, что Тесей не захочет подобных мер. Интересно было только то, как он собирался доказывать свою правоту.

— Да. Я надеюсь, вы… мы не собираемся захватывать в заложники детей? — Тесей вздохнул и положил на стол сцепленные кисти. — Это будет очень… нерационально.

— Почему? — Геллерт не стал ни подтверждать эти догадки, ни опровергать их.

— Потому что такое количество молодых магов, не связанных приличиями и указаниями авторитетных старших — это не то, с чем мы справимся. Их слишком много, они слишком непредсказуемы. Кроме того, таким образом мы потеряем лояльность аристократических семей.

— Да, — интонации Геллерта были такими же ровными. — И что ты предлагаешь?

— Для начала я хотел бы понять истинную цель, — Тесей разжал почти сведенные судорогой пальцы и прямо посмотрел на Геллерта. — Альбус прикрывается детьми, ты прав. И сам он выйдет только тогда, когда будет точно знать, зачем. К заложникам он не выйдет, опять скажет, что у него другие дела и что-нибудь еще. Я бы ждал его у Фламеля. Или у той сети, к которой принадлежит Фламель.

— Даже не у твоего брата? — Геллерт прищурился. Тесей слегка вздрогнул и мотнул головой.

— Нет. Слишком сложно поймать и его, и момент, когда Альбус будет рядом. Ненадежно.

— А Фламель — надежнее? — Геллерт положил локти на стол и взял руки Тесея в свои. — Тебе все еще тяжело. Я понимаю. Но тебе нужно сосредоточиться на наших целях, а не на своем прошлом.

— Это взаимно, — Тесей посмотрел на бледные пальцы, скользящие по его кистям. Жест власти и принятия вассальной клятвы. Я обещаю тебе защиту в обмен на доверие. — Могу сказать тебе то же самое.

Он поднял глаза и столкнулся с злым, жестким взглядом Геллерта.

— Ты полагаешь, я ошибаюсь? — ровно, очень ровно проговорил он, продолжая все так же поглаживать пальцы Тесея.

— Я полагаю, что нам обоим есть что вспомнить и на чем сосредоточиться, — Тесей непроизвольно выпятил подбородок, готовый защищаться.

— Возможно, что ты и прав. Ты верно понимаешь, чего я хочу. И, я думаю, знаешь, почему.

— Я догадываюсь, — теперь Тесей напрягся весь, но его руки не шелохнулись. Все то же доверие. Оно должно быть.

— Ты его хорошо знал? Альбуса? — Геллерт склонился еще немного ближе, внимательно рассматривая Тесея. — Было?

— Было, — Тесей только вздохнул. Ну вот что ему стоило молчать и выполнять приказы. А теперь все, нужно идти до конца.

— Я хочу знать. Считай это просто желанием потакать своему прошлому, — Геллерт поднялся и сел на стол рядом с Тесеем — на самой границе личного пространства. — Как? Когда? Ты расскажешь?

Тесей молчал. Странная просьба. И ведь именно просьба, а не приказ. Было неловко перед самим собой, с каким облегчением он уцепился за эту просьбу. Но ведь так ему позволят и дальше не выкидывать из головы прошлое — и Литу, и Ньюта, и Торкила, чтобы его мантихора порвала? Возможно, его заставят рассказать. Возможно — это будет к лучшему.

— Расскажу. Но это не очень интересно. Мы встречались уже после войны, и я работал тогда в Хогвартсе. Вел некоторые практические занятия. И потому часто взаимодействовал с Альбусом.

— Тебе понравилось? — Геллерт придвинулся чуть ближе.

— Занятия? — Тесей был невинен, как монашка.

— Занятия. Только не с детьми, — Геллерт мелком ухмыльнулся, показав зубы.

— Понравилось. Альбус… умеет. Очень умеет. Хотя не сказал бы, чтобы мне было с чем особо сравнивать. Не с Гуннаром же…

— А как он умеет? — Геллерт спустил ноги и обошел Тесея кругом, задевая кончиками пальцев плечи, шею, затылок.

— Я тогда вернулся из боя, мне нужно было чем-то занять себя, чтобы ни на кого не кинуться. И он сказал, что отвлечет, — Тесей недовольно мотнул головой, когда Геллерт склонился над ним, принюхиваясь к шее.

— Ты и сейчас как будто только что из боя. И что он сделал?

— Усадил меня в кресло и сказал не мешать, расслабиться. Потом встал на колени и начал целовать… кхм, — Тесей несколько смутился. Он умел много чего делать и принимать, но рассказчик из него был не лучший.

Геллерт взмахом палочки развернул кресло вместе с Тесеем к себе и внимательно на него глянул.

— Тогда сиди. И расслабься, — он переступил через послушно вытянутые ноги и медленно опустился на колени. Тесей выдохнул, подбираясь, но Геллерт властно положил ладонь на его пах. — Расслабься. Продолжай.

Тесей посмотрел на склоненную голову Геллерта, пробующего губами ткань его брюк, и думал о том, что некоторые люди — странные. Но Геллерту эта странность шла, и Тесей провел ладонью по мягким коротким волоскам от шеи к затылку.

— Потом он губами расстегнул пуговицы. Явно хвастался, — Тесей хмыкнул и замолчал. Геллерт слегка ощерился. Губами Альбус расстегивал, конечно же. Пижон. Нет, это явно был не его метод. Уперевшись в колени Тесея руками, Геллерт схватил его за край планки и рванул, как хищник рвет кусок мясо из еще теплой добычи. Тесей едва успел вжаться обратно в кресло, а пуговицы с дробным стуком разлетелись по полу.

— Дальше он снова целовал. Почти болезненно. Мне не нравилось, и он тогда взял в рот, — продолжил он, выровнявшись. И внутренне напрягся, ожидая, что Геллерт повторит все от и до. Ему действительно тогда не понравилось.

Геллерт выдохнул и потерся щекой об его бедро, прикусывая чувствительное сухожилие возле паха. Тесей непроизвольно отставил ногу, раскрываясь. Геллерт тут же оперся локтем о согнутое колено, не давая поставить ногу обратно. Потом мягко, но плотно поцеловал член сквозь ткань белья. Тесей выдохнул и слегка двинул бедром, словно пытаясь защититься или оттолкнуть.

Тихонько рассмеявшись, Геллерт приблизился еще немного и приспустил ткань, тут же забирая полувставший член в рот. Тесей прищурился, наблюдая за ним.

— Я взял его за волосы. У тебя таких нет, но я могу сделать так, — ладонь на светловолосом затылке стала настойчивее, подталкивая ближе. — Он подставил мне горло, чтобы я мог его трахнуть.

Тесей лгал. Такого не было. Альбус предпочитал нежность, даже когда пытался в укусы и жесткие поцелуи. А еще он любил все и всегда контролировать. И если Геллерт знает его предпочтения, то он должен был все понять.

И Геллерт понял. Он коротко глянул на Тесея из-под невозможно белых ресниц и с тихим довольным вздохом вытянул шею. Тесей прав, он — не Альбус. Он другой. Его можно трахать прямо в расслабленное горло, придерживая снизу и ощущая пальцами, как двигается член.

— Потом он решил… — Тесей говорил отрывисто, вклиниваясь между сильными толчками, — что я все еще… слишком напряжен… и слишком готов убить… всех, кто подвернется… под руку… И предложил мне себя.

Тесей оттолкнул Геллерта и наклонился над ним, всматриваясь в разноцветные глаза. Его собственные глаза были холодны, а усмешка не предвещала хорошего. Геллерт не опускал взгляда. Им было что сказать друг другу. Тесей был готов напасть, но понимал, что это будет последней атакой в его жизни. И не собирался разменивать свою жизнь на попытку минутного удовлетворения тщеславия. Геллерт был готов защищаться, понимая, что даже одной успешной атаки аврора ему хватит, чтобы больше не встать. Слишком близко, он просто не успеет уклониться.

— Да, — Геллерт кивнул. — Если ты переступишь границы, я об этом скажу.

Еще секунда тишины — и Тесей атаковал. Не чтобы убить — чтобы смять, повалить на жесткий пол, придавить всем весом. Геллерт распластался под ним, судорожно вздыхая и сгибая колени. Тесей не жалел ни его, ни одежды, ни даже себя, пару раз болезненно ударившись локтем о пол. Он коротко укусил бледное горло и закинул ноги Геллерта себе на плечи.

Нужно спешить. Слюна на его члене не должна высохнуть окончательно, если он не хочет навредить себе. Да и Геллерту. Тесей зло усмехнулся, поймав себя на том, как старательно отслеживает все детали. Стоит ли вообще беречь этого человека?

Стоит. Но не больше, чем нужно, чтобы он выжил и получил удовольствие. Тесей вошел жестко, грубо, удерживая Геллерта за бедро. Тот громко застонал и вскинул бедра навстречу. Длинные бледные пальцы царапали плечи и грудь Тесея, понукая уже сделать… что-то. Что уже явно неоднократно проделывали другие. Слишком уж легко он принимал и слишком привычно. 

Тесей громко фыркнул и начал размашисто и быстро двигаться, с холодным интересом наблюдая, как Геллерт извивается под ним, стараясь то уменьшить боль, то насадиться сильнее. Течная кошка, готовая отдаться любому коту. Из приоткрытого рта уже не вырывалось стонов, он хрипел, и Тесею захотелось увидеть, как в этом горле снует еще чей-то член. И как Геллерт пытается одновременно быть ближе к обоим.

За мысли было не стыдно. Ни за что не было стыдно. Тесей вернулся из боя, пусть и тот и был тренировкой. Тесей хотел разрушать, и ярость только подстегивала, заставляя ускоряться. И плевать, что Геллерт уже кончил под ним и обессиленно повис. Тесей не собирался его отпускать по такому ничтожному поводу. Нет, он возьмет все и еще немножко больше.

А потом молча встанет, наблюдая, как Геллерт пытается свести ноги, как он приподнимается, опираясь на руки. Тесей обошел вокруг Геллерта, чеканя шаг.

— Теперь нам обоим будет что вспомнить и в настоящем.


	14. Цвет зеленый

Это была очень плохая идея — скрываться у Фламеля, когда за ним пришли. Ньют понял это уже, когда увидел четыре синхронно приближающиеся к дому фигуры. Женщина и трое мужчин. И наверняка еще кто-то охраняет подходы к дому.

Фламель суетливо собирал какие-то вещи, бормотал обрывки заклинаний. Он был бессмертным, но это мало что решает, если тебя не хотят убить. А в том, что убивать его не хотят, были уверены оба. Да и Треверс тоже. Авроры были наготове, но Ньют не сомневался, что те, кто заступил этим людям дорогу, уже мертвы. И наверняка — от рук Тесея.

— Исчезни, — прошипел ему Фламель и нервно кивнул в сторону потайной двери. Ньют коротко кивнул и скрылся. Его присутствия никто не должен заметить.

***

Геллерт зашел в дом первым, легким движением сорвав защиту. Демонстративный жест, не более того, но эффектный. Тесей усмехнулся. Они с Кэрроу много времени потратили на то, чтобы ее разобрать, и он даже гордился своими решениями.

Сам он шел позади. Несколько авроров уже лежали за его спиной. Они не подчинились приказу уйти — они умерли. Тот, кто кинулся бежать, не заслуживал внимания. Тесей и так знал, что все здесь. Гуннар неслышно вырос рядом и положил руку на его плечо. Тесей тихо зашипел. Не время и не место. Он обходил дом, убивая размеренно и быстро. Никаких сонных и оглушающих чар — против них у каждого аврора есть защита.

Нет защиты только от смерти. И то Геллерт думал иначе, так безбоязненно поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Возможно, он и прав. Возможно.

***

Когда Геллерт зашел в дом. Фламель неподвижно стоял над камином, и в нем пылали книги. Он молчал, отвернувшись к огню. Геллерт встал почти рядом.

— Идем, — мягко заговорил он. — Те, кто мог защитить тебя, уже мертвы.

Фламель не шевельнулся. Хрупкие пальцы на сжались на палочке.

— Ты будешь сопротивляться? — Геллерт чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Давай.

***

— Будь снаружи, — Тесей жестом остановился Гуннара.

— Моя защита лучше, — Гуннар нахмурился, вглядываясь в Тесея. — Уверен? Посмотри, что творится.

— Уверен.

Тесей посмотрел. Дом неслышно содрогался от заклинаний. Фламель, несмотря на возраст, был сильным магом. Геллерт… Геллерт был магом великим. Исход дуэли не вызывал сомнений, но Тесей должен был убедиться, что нет засады. Лично он бы — устроил.

А еще он хотел побыть один. Два сражающихся мага слишком сосредоточены друг на друге, они не в счет. Тесей даже не стал к ним заходить, занявшись осмотром дома.

***

Тяжелые, четкие шаги Тесея заставили Ньюта вздрогнуть. Наверное, он просто проверяет дом. Он ведь не пришел за ним? Хотя какая разница — Тесей всегда находил его, где бы Ньют ни прятался. Встряхнувшись, он вышел, загородив дорогу старшему. Сердце сжималось от страха, смешанного с волнением. Что сказать? Что он скажет?

Но Тесей просто прошел мимо. Даже не оглянувшись — мрачный, с жестоким блеском в глазах. Боггарт?

— Ридикулус! — выдохнул Ньют ему в спину.

И — ничего. Тесей только слегка дернул плечом и ушел в зал, где уже затихли заклинания.

***

Геллерт был доволен собой. Фламель уже лежал, надежно связанный и совершенно безопасный. Даже приятно посмотреть.

— Тесей, — обратился Геллерт к аколиту, — посмотри записи. Здесь должно быть то, что нам нужно. И, ах да… в доме еще кто-нибудь есть?

Тесей вздрогнул, дернув уголком губы, и Геллерт усмехнулся.

— Понимаю. Я тоже слышал очень знакомый голос. Ты не хочешь убивать его — или не хочешь убивать его сам? — развернувшись на каблуках, Геллерт одним выпадом разрушил стену, отделяющую зал от коридора, где оставался Ньют. — Мистер Скамандер. Я снова не рад вас видеть.

***

Гуннар уже взялся за ручку двери, но она вспыхнула и отшвырнула его назад. Кэрроу за спиной зло выругалась.

— Я так и знала! — она подхватила Гуннара и оттащила в сторону, быстро заговорив. — Я подозревала, что Тесей что-то подобное выкинет. Нельзя доверять тем, кого сломали.

— У него был какой-то план, — выдохнул Гуннар, выпрямляясь.

— Конечно, был! Ничего-ничего… я обещала, что убью его… — Кэрроу зло рассмеялась. — Его заклятия тоже можно разобрать, и это проще, чем бороться с Фламелем!

— Ты с ума сошла? — Гуннар резко перехватил ее за запястье. — Мы не знаем, каков их план. Они с Геллертом долго что-то обсуждали, и я не думаю, что Тесей пошел вот так глупо. Скорее он не хочет, чтобы мы рисковали.

— Наивный дурак, — Кэрроу вырвала руку. — Вот зайдем и проверим. Сам и увидишь!

***

Ньют замер с поднятой палочкой. Клубы пыли медленно оседали на полу и на лице, оставляя противное ощущение. Геллерт насмешливо оглядывал его, заложив руки за спину и слегка покачиваясь на каблуках. Тесей стоял за его спиной, опираясь руками на стол и опустив голову. Ньют сглотнул и стиснул зубы.

— Это взаимно, — процедил он, направив палочку прямо в лоб Геллерта.

— Как это печально. Так что же вы сделаете?

— Убью вас, — Ньют был тверд. Он действительно был готов убить этого человека. За всех, кого убил тот сам. За Литу. За Тесея.

Геллерт полуотвернулся и вздохнул. Безжалостная ледяная сила выбила палочку из руки Ньюта, и тот отшатнулся.

— Это будет сложно, — Геллерт медленно приближался к нему с грацией змеи. Или играющего с добычей матагота.

Дом содрогнулся, и Тесей поднял голову, поморщившись. Защитные заклинания вновь сплетались под его взглядом. На Ньюта он все так же не смотрел.

— Но я постараюсь, — Ньют замер, положив ладонь на то место, где он хранил еще одну палочку — ту самую, с черепашьим панцирем. Он так и не оставил ее дома.

Тесей лениво обернулся, и еще одна вспышка света озарила комнату. Почти невидимые веревки опутали Геллерта, сминая, сдирая его защиту, наведенную от всех, даже от самого Тесея. Разбуженное заклятье металось между ними, Геллерт торжествующе рассмеялся, когда Тесей упал к его ногам, скорчившись от боли.

И тут же рухнул рядом, сраженный зеленой вспышкой. Ньют стоял, вытянув чужую палочку, и рука его не дрожала. 

— Я говорил, что убью… Тесей!

Ньют кинулся к брату, но тот откатился в сторону. Его взгляд был злым и таким же холодно-жестоким.

— Пошел… вон! — выдохнул Тесей и резко обернулся к двери. Еще две вспышки, почти синхронный звук падающих тел. Тесей медленно встал. — Вон пошел!

Ньют отступил назад, подхватывая Фламеля. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он не хотел перечить брату. Вот только… он же пойдет следом?

Нет. Не пойдет.

Тесей усмехнулся, поднимая кипарисовую палочку. Шерсть оборотня дает силу, лишенную благородства. И он не хотел жить с позором.

Эта вспышка была короткой и почти неяркой. Тесей плавно осел, вытянувшись рядом с Геллертом, и лицо его было умиротворенным.

Любовь моя, цвет зеленый.  
Зеленого ветра всплески.  
Далекий парусник в море,  
Далекий конь в перелеске.


End file.
